Never Stop Fighting
by mileradontmnt
Summary: There are many stories about Mikey getting tortured by the Shredder, but what if it was the Kraang This time?
1. Chapter 1: The Guilt

Chapter 1: The Guilt

MIkey's POV

My nunchucks soared through the air with a whoosh and wrapped around the pinball machine with a bang.

"Oh yeah!" I cry happily as I had hit my target for the tenth time in a row! I didn't have a point for doing it. I was just entertaining myself while my bros were gone on patrol.

I got left out on the daily run through the city, mostly because I littered the living room with pizzas, pizza boxes, and candy wrappers. I totally got grounded by my bros. Dude, they can't do that! They don't have authority! Okay, maybe Leo does, but still!

When I remembered the mess, I turned my head to look at the garbage still gathered around the TV and the couch.

"I'll do it later!" I grin as I flipped the TV on, set my nunchucks down, and sat down with eyes locked on the screen.

Later didn't happen like I said. And when my brothers came running into the lair, I totally unexpected it.

"Are you kidding me, Mikey!?" Raph roared over the booming TV. I turn my head to look over at my three masked brothers then at the mess surrounding me. Guilt was like a snake that snuck up on me, then without warning I was bit with long pointy fangs of dread.

Shrinking back the best I could I watched as my brothers towered over me with angry looks in their eyes.

"Mikey! When I say clean up what does that mean to you!?" Leo growled dangerously as his hands flew to his hips.

"Clearly it means ignore us." Donnie stated next.

"Screw up! Do we need to speak English or dumb for you to understand!?" Raph snarled as he kicked a wrapper my way.

 _Ouch my feelings…_

"Mikey. Why on Earth didn't you do as I ordered!?" Leo hissed as he curved his arms into each other and gave me a hard glare in his usual happy blue eyes.

 _They were so mad at me… I definitely screwed up this time… Why didn't I just hurry and get it done…?_

I stared at the ground thinking hard as I felt the impatience of my brothers increase.

"Well?" Leo demanded and the glares slammed into me painfully.

"I…" was the only thing I could get out as tears rose up in my eyes.

 _Oh darn it… I was going to cry… Great, more humiliation…._

"I'm waiting." Leo snapped, drawing my attention back to the blue masked turtle.

"I just got distracted…" I whispered quietly as I forced the tears back into my eyes.

 _I was just having a little fun…_

"See, there's the problem!" Raph lashed out at me, "This is why I hate living with you!"

Leo glanced at Raph with a disapproving look in his eyes.

"What!? It is! He always gets distracted! When we fight! When we train! When we do anything! It's always the same excuse! This patrol actually went well and it was all because we didn't have him with us!" Raph yelled.

Tears were gathering again in my eyes and this time I couldn't stop them. No one was paying attention to me as guilty, hurt, and sad tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Raph, that's enough. This is about him not cleaning up his mess." Leo told the red masked turtle.

"I know! And you know why he didn't clean it up!? He told you Leo! He got distracted! Like every other second of his annoying life!" Raph spit out at the other brother.

"I'm sorry…!" I gasp out softly as I bowed my head to keep my brothers from seeing the steady flow of tears I couldn't stop.

"You should be! And you know what!? I'm done! It's useless to talk to him! He will never! Never! Get it through his head! Because you know what!? He doesn't have a brain!" Raph roared out to the lair. Then without another word, he spun on his heels and stomped towards the bedrooms.

Leo and Donnie just stood there, watching as the tattered red mask tails flew from the dark greened turtle as he kicked the door open that lead to his room and disappearing with a loud bang.

"Seriously Mikey." Leo began as the blue and the brown eyes turned towards me.

"Just shut UP!" I screamed as I turned my head to look at them both.

 _I made Raph's life miserable… I made all their lives miserable…_

I hastily wiped the tears from my face as I bolted to my feet.

"You know what!?" I yelled at them as their faces blurred in and out of focus. "I'll just go so you guys can have some peace for once!"

Mikey.." Donnie began as he held a hand towards me, but I shoved it away.

"You'll all be happier when I'm gone!" I sobbed as I dashed towards the turnstiles.

"Mikey! Stop!" Leo called after me, but no, I wasn't going to.

"Mikey!" I heard Donnie say next. I still kept running. Down the stairs, to the left, then down the subway tunnels.

My feet echoing around as they hit the surface was the only thing I could hear, besides my sniffling.

Once I was under a manhole cover I quickly pulled it out of the way and slide it back into place once I was out. Then I jumped up and climbed up one of the many builds in Manhattan.

The dark grey clouds tossed lightning bolts over my head as I sprinted from rooftop to rooftop. The rain poured against my skin and slide down towards my legs as my feet hit puddles of water. I didn't know where I was going, but only relied on my speed to get me as far away as I could from my angry brothers.

Nearly thirty minutes later I came to a halt. I dropped down on the wet hard concrete top as I curled myself up into a small ball with my face buried from the world in my legs.

"Screw up!" The words Raph said to me bounced around in my mind.

 _Am I a screw up..?_

"See, there's the problem!"

 _Am I the problem…?_

"This is why I hate living with you!"

 _Does he really hate living with me? If he didn't, why would he say that then…?_

"This patrol actually went well and it was all because we didn't have him with us!"

 _Do they all think that…?_

By this time I couldn't even try to get myself to stop crying. Gasps and sobs filled my ears. Quivers and trembling controlling my body.

"D-do any of them l-love me…?" I whimpered before sobs grabbed a hold of me.

"Love you.? Why would anyone love you.?" I hear from behind me. Pulling my head out from my legs I twisted my neck to find golden eyes glaring at me through the falling rain.

"You're just a stupid annoying turtle. No one could possibly love you."

"Rahzar!?" I cried out in shock.

 _Why am I always attracting unwanted attention...? Couldn't I just sob in peace...?_

"Who did you think it was.?" The brown mutant dog snarled as he slowly moved closer to me. He dragged his long claws along a wall as he advanced.

"Just go away! I'm not in the mood for fighting.!" I yell at him as more tears jumped into my eyes.

"Which makes this the perfect time for fighting." Rahzar grinned with his lips crawling up to his gleaming eyes.

"Just l-leave me alone…" I sob half warn him as his paws click against the ground.

"I think not. Shredder wasn't your blood mutant. And I couldn't ask for a better way to give it to him without the older turtles buzzing around you like bees."

"My brothers aren't bees, unless you're talking about how bad they hurt you when you get on their bad side…" I mumble and watch with a slight bit of satisfaction when I hear him growl.

"For that I may hand you over to the Shredder without an arm." Razar hisses as he stopped two feet away from me.

I gives a small sigh as I move to my legs. I tilt my head up and our eyes meet, blue into gold.

 _He wasn't going to leave me alone, better get this over with so I can go back to crying without someone bothering me…_

Without warning Rahzar sprung his legs and jumped towards me. I couldn't help the startled scream as I ducked and rolled out of his way.

My heavy heart seemed to be slowing me down as I grabbed for my nunchucks, but found an empty belt.

"What!?" I cried out as I ranked my mind back to the living room floor where my nunchucks lay motionless next to some pizza boxes.

 _Good thing I have a photographic memory, but that wasn't going to help me now…!_

"Stupid ninja..!" I mumble to myself, "Splinter is always telling you not to leave your weapons…!"

I look up to see Rahzar rumbling with laughter.

"Did you forget something?" He asks with a horrible smirk then says, "this is just too easy!"

"Can we call this one off…? This is really unfair…" I comment as my feet started to back up.

"No. It's all your fault. Not mine. Not your brothers. Yours." He snickers as he moves closer again.

I felt my heel smack into the wall and look up at the dog as he closes more space in between us.

"I am so going to enjoy watching you suffer!" He chuckles as I see a mutant bug with thousands of green eyes fly towards me. Suddenly Rahzar grabs my shoulder and slams me into the hard wall from behind. My head hits it with a thumb and the world around me spins. The dagger like claws dig into my patron as he slams me again and again into the concrete.

Black dots spot my vision as I try to pry his nails away, but they feel like they're glued and no matter how hard I pull, I'm stuck.

"Shredder's going to love the present I brought to him!" Rahzar snarls as he lets go and I fell thump of pain as I hit the ground.

Stars were rocketing all over my eyes as my head pounded along with my heart beat.

"Do you have the serum.?" Barked the mutant as he slammed a paw into my neck. Gagging hard I struggled to breath as he pushed down harder.

 _I shouldn't have left the lair… I'm such an idiot…!_

"Iiiiittssss Riiigh' heeerrre!" BuzzKill buzzed as he held out a syringe.

"Well don't just stand there!" Rahzar growled out. Buzzkill stared down at me as he slowly moved the sharp tip closer to my arm.

"No!" I gag out as his claw snatched my wrist. The point entered my skin and suck deep into my vein. The pain ripped across my body as screams erupted from my mouth. Then it was all over.

Suddenly my lungs weren't taking as much air as I needed. My heart was beginning to pump slower. And last of all, my eyes were starting to close. Everything went dark as I left this world to my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: See Me to the Kraang

Chapter 2: See Me to the Kraang

Third Person

~~~In The Lair~~~

"It's been hours, and he's still not back…" Donnie mumbled as he worked on fixing his broken laptop.

"I know. I think Raph really got to him." The blue eyed turtle told his younger brother as he watched him work the screw into the back of the screen.

"Yes, but I think we were all hard on him. Did you see how upset he looked? He had tears running down his face…" Donnie said as he flipped the laptop upside down.

"What else was I supposed to get to him?" Leo asked as he stood up and began to pace.

"He doesn't think straight, he gets himself into trouble, and he forgets. Okay, maybe I was in his face a lot earlier, but how am I supposed to get through to him if he doesn't listen? It's so hard being leader. I worry about all of you guys, but him, he's a different level of worry. One of these days he's going to get himself hurt, captured or.. worse..."

"I know how you feel, but we should remember he's very sensitive to what we think about him. Raph certainly went too far over the line." Donnie stated as he watched his older brother move back and forth.

"I just hope he comes back soon so we can talk to him." Leo muttered as he stared into Donnie's dark brown eyes.

"I'm sure he will." Donnie told the katana whirler with a small pondering frown. Something felt off to the purple clad brother, and it wasn't the wires hanging out of his computer.

* * *

Mikey's POV

My eyes feel so heavy, like weights holding them down and refusing to let go. So instead of opening them I tried to remember what happened earlier.

 _Rahzar, Buzzkill… a horrible surge sinking into my arm… Oh yeah, I fell unconscious… But, now where was I?_

I try to wiggle my fingers, but I have no idea if they've moved or not.

 _What? Why can't I feel anything?_

Forcing my eyes open, I saw the dark cemented floor come into focus, then my brain connected my surroundings to Shredder's dungeon.

I've seen it many times, but I have never gone inside, or found myself locked in a cell.

Turning my head I looked at the dark metal bars that kept me inside.

"Aw snnnp…" I moaned softly through my cramped mouth. I meant to say snap, but it definitely didn't come out that way.

A sudden bang alerts me, causing my head to fall smack into the ground as I moved to look for the source.

Footsteps were making their way towards me; two sets of footsteps.

"Well, look who's awake." I heard Rahzar growl before he came into view.

"You…?" I mumble as I slowly rolled my eyes to look at his ugly dog snout.

Rahzar didn't answer me as he stopped in front of the bars.

"Think you're so clever? Well, I'd like to see how clever you are after we hand you over to the Kraang. Yes, the Kraang, the mutations, the experiments, the torture." Rahzar gloated as his eyes gleamed in pure pleasure.

I felt my face go pale. Leatherhead talked about how the Kraang transformed and tortured him... Then I remember how Mr. O'neil stayed trapped up in one cell room for weeks, or months... I hadn't kept track.

"Xever. Get over here and help me, you ugly fish!" Rahzar barked loudly as his head turned towards the red mutant fish that was leaning against the brick wall. The mutant's face was contorted into loath. I called the mutant fish, 'FiceFace,' it just seemed to fit him perfectly.

"I don't follow your orders. You aren't in control." FishFace hissed as he shuffled closer to my cell.

"Stop blabbering and get him out." The mutant dog snarled.

The fish couldn't give a less despised look as he pulled the doors open and grabbed my wrists. Turning the robot legs, he dragged me out.

 _What? I wasn't in chains?_

I looked down and sure enough, no chains.

 _Aw… Stupid…_

"There I got him out." Seethed FishFace as I smacked into the ground.

"Pick him back up. The Kraang are waiting." Rahzar demanded and I could almost feel the hatred pour out of the mutant fish's eyes.

"You do it! I'm not your slave!" The robotic fish snarled as his legs shifted away.

"Idiot." Rahzar growled as I felt my body leave the ground.

I tried to move for the first time, but realized my muscles disobeyed me.

 _That serum paralyzed my body…! Only my head and up could move! I was stuck!_

My heart began to pump harder as escape was slipping further and further away from me.

Down the dark hall, up the many flights of stairs, then to the left I was carried until the small dim light came to rest over my head. Soon ten robots came into sight as we moved closer to them.

"Here's your little toy." Rahzar smirked while once again my body hit into the hard floor.

 _Stop dropping me like I'm a box of useless items!_

"You will send me the clone once you've taken his DNA, am I correct.?" The voice that spoke behind the robots filled the air. I knew that voice. I've heard it in my many nightmares of failure.

"When Kraang has the DNA from the one known as Michelangelo, then Kraang will create a clone with that DNA. Then Kraang will give the one known as the Shredder the clone which Kraang has made from the one as the turtle's DNA." A blue robot declared in its computer voice.

"Good. Now leave." The Shredder ordered as his murderous eyes bleed into mine. Causing a shiver to fly up my body.

A Kraang robot bent down and took a hold of my wrists, then I was lifted up into the air.

Struggling was out of the question. Screaming would do no good. Crying would be useless. I was stuck. Completely and utterly stuck.

 _At least the Kraang are doing Raph a favor… Now he can't hate living with me right…?_

Closing my eyes, I pretended to be jumping on the hot burning stars as my body bounced up and down. My imagination would save me from this moment, and right now, I needed anything that could save me. Especially since my brothers weren't here to do so.

* * *

"Ouch!" I suddenly yell as my eyes fly open. I turned my head as a long pointy needle was extracted painfully out of my arm. I stare in horror as a robot lifts up a bottle of red blood swirling around inside it. My blood.

My eyes follow them as they go over to a clear tub of liquid. They tip their hand and let all the contents out of the bottle. My blood sinks towards the bottom of the tub and swirls around.

 _If I felt the needle then…_

I wiggle my fingers, and the sourness from not using them in so long burned as I unclenched and clenched them.

Then my eyes fell on the table that I was strapped against. The platinum table was not inviting as the cuffs held my hands to my sides and my legs together.

A hundred words went through my head as I stared at the shiny table, but what did come out of my mouth was, "my day isn't going very well..."

I heard a strange sucking noise and looked up as bubbles danced around the tub of liquid. A beep rang through the air and I looked over as a Kraang held its hand down on a button, then the liquid slowly went up a tube until it meet a grey machine.

Seconds ticked by until a rumbling sound came from deep inside the metal machine. I watched with curiosity as smoke erupted out of a small hole. Then the machine stopped and everything went quiet.

The Kraang walked over to the machine and pushed a couple buttons.

 _The Shredder said he needed my DNA, for a clone, but what for…? Why would he want any bit of me…?_

I had to wait for five more minutes before the Kraang pushed a red button and the door slide open.

My eyes grew wider as I stared into the twinkling baby blue eyes. The pale lime green skin. The dark freckles around his cheeks. The mutant turtle that was me, but not me at the same time. A clone. My clone.

 _Did I really Look that cute? No. What the? What was I thinking.?_

I shook my head hard at the thought.

 _Aw man. I was going crazy!_

I stared at the turtle in front of me. It, he, I didn't move, only stared blankly back into my eyes.

 _Ok, that thought was weird..._

In the corner of my eye I saw something move towards me. Tilting my head to the right I looked at the Kraang as they moved behind me. Trying to keep them in my line of sight I watched and felt them take my precious mask off my face. Then they moved down to my belt, elbow pads, knee pads, then my bandages around my wrists and feet and took them all off.

"Hey! Get your own stupid aliens! Just go to the store! I'm sure they have some there!" I cried out angrily as I watched them stand up and walk over to the clone. In the exact place my belongings were they put them on the clone. Last of all, one tied my mask around his eyes.

It was like looking in a mirror without a frame bordering the edges.

"Why does he get all the special treatment…?" I mumble to myself as I watch the clone.

Then without warning the turtle moved. His head twitched, then his arms. I watched with amazement as he began to walk towards me.

"Hello dude." He said to me in a strange voice. Not like mine at all.

"How dare you steal my looks!" I spit out.

"How, dare you steal my looks." He said after me.

"That's not funny!" I snapped.

"That's not funny." He said back, his voice becoming closer to mine.

"Cut that out!" I yelled next.

"Cut that out!" He suddenly screamed out in my voice. My voice.

"Thief!" I cried out as I heard the shrill in his tone.

"You can't say that anymore dude, because I am you now. Everything you say to me is about yourself." He snickered.

I had never felt more hatred towards myself than I did right there. Which doesn't count, because that wasn't me.

"The one known as clone Michelangelo is ready to see the one known as the Shredder. Kraang did approximately what the one known as the Shredder wanted Kraang to do. Kraang rules." I heard a robot say to my left.

"What does the Shredder want you to do…?" I croak to my clone.

"Destroy my brothers." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arachnids

**Warning for you arachnophobia peeps, this chapter may gross/creep you out. Maybe, possibly, I don't know, but heads up! Just in case! Ps, I don't own TMNT. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The arachnids

 **Third Person**

"You have the clone.?" Shredder growled while his armor clanking together as he walked towards the robots.

"Indeed. Kraang has the clone from the one known as Michelangelo's DNA just as the one known as the Shredder has desired of Kraang. Kraang will now present the clone of Michelangelo to the one known as the Shredder."

Shredder's dark eyes narrowed as they fell on the small clone in front of him.

"What's that mark on his wrist?" Asked a large rhino as he stood to the right of the clone turtle.

"Shut up Rocksteady, we've already gotten into enough trouble. I don't want to get into more because of your blabbering mouth." A mutant pig spoke in a harsh tone to the blue eyed rhino.

"Will you two both be quiet!?" Tigerclaw hissed at them as he gave them both deadly glares. The glare that Shredder sent was nothing compared to Tigerclaw's. All three mutants held their tongue, as to not make anymore sound in fear to cause an explosion from their leader.

"Now." Shredder continued once everything was silent, "I want this clone to fight me as a test."

The clone stared at the Shredder without moving.

"Fight me!" Roared the Shredder and without another word the turtle shuffled his leg outwards, lifted up his fists and narrowed his eyes. The fight enfolded as the Foot-clan leader drew out his blades and swung the sharp knifes towards the little turtle's throat. Bolting back the clone back flipped before dashing forward to swing punches at the leader. One arm of leader went up and blocked the attempts. After letting the clone have his go, Shredder spun and knocked the blue eyed turtle off balance.

"Pathetic." Growled Shredder as he nipped the turtle's arm. Red dark blood oozed out and slide down to his wrist.

"He bleeds!?" Shredder boomed as he turtle to the Kraang. "I thought I told you I didn't want this clone to die.!"

"Kraang…" The robot began as the blades glinted in the light then burst through the neck of the robot. Immediately the alien jumped out the metal suit and stared at the monster towering over it.

"Kraang believes the clone will not die. For all the possible outcomes the clone will not die unless a weapon comes indirect contact with the clone. Therefore, Kraang will see to the fact the clone will follow out the orders the one known as the Shredder has performed Kraang to give to the one known as the clone." A robot to the left of the Shredder notified.

"He's just as pathetic as the real Michelangelo." Shredder hissed in hatred then he growls out, "If he dies then so do you. I want Splinter and the turtles finished once and for all. Now go."

With that said the clone left with the Kraang. When outside the mansion, the clone turned on his heels and departed from the robots to find the other turtles.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I couldn't rid myself of the image as the clone walked away with the Kraang. This was madness! Pure madness!

Before he left, the blue eyes darted to mine and for just a second there, he seemed just as scared as I was. Maybe he won't destroy my brothers… Maybe everything will turn out okay for them all… Maybe my brothers would welcome him back, or possibly explode that he, I took so long… Maybe He'll do better than me and everyone will be happy, especially Raph…

They don't need me, they'll have him now. Him to hopefully give them a better life than I could… Hopefully…

I was drowning in my own thoughts too much to realize the Kraang bots had come over to the table I was strapped to. Too busy to notice that I was moving down a hall. Of course I soon did realize when I entered a new room.

"Kraang has the one known as Michelangelo that Kraang will now give to Kraang so Kraang can give the one known as Michelangelo to the simulation." The robot said behind me as another see-through blue robot came towards us.

"Kraang will now take the one known as Michelangelo to the simulator." The one in front said as he went around to the back of the table and began to push.

 _A simulation? Am I going to have to drive something? That didn't sound too bad. One time I heard Donnie saying something about it to April, I think I would like to drive. Then on the other side, why would the Kraang have me drive…? Maybe it's not what I think it is…._

Looking around I watched as we passed many cells towards the end of another long narrow hall.

 _I should have payed attention so I knew where I was and how to get out of here… That is, if I ever find escape. Why don't I ever think until it was too late…?_

When we meet the end of the hall, the Kraang stopped. Beeping twice, I heard something moving from behind me.

"Beep." I heard again from behind then to my left I saw a flash of pink. Turning at once I saw the large triangular portal floating in the air.

"No…" I croaked out as we began to move towards the pink wall. One step inside had us pulled into the portal. The pink surrounded around us for just a couple seconds then it was gone and a new view took place.. White long walls, hardly any doors, long tall windows, ugh, I knew where we were. I traveled down these halls many times with my brothers. I was in TCRI.

Moving forward again I looked out one of the windows. The grey clouds still hovered over the busy city. There wasn't any more rain, but the wetness hadn't left the ground. Then I thought of my brothers. They were probably happy they were getting some peace for once...

The windows disappeared as we moved into a large room with glass cells. Turning to the right I stared in awe and horror at mutants I haven't seen before. They were all looking exhausted and beat. Some even looked injured beyond repair.

 _Oh charming… Okay, I want my brothers now…_

We didn't stop at a cell, but kept moving towards a darker room. Once inside I was wishing, more than ever, that I hadn't left the lair. I watched with more horror as I looked through dark windows where wires came from the ceiling down to the mutant's heart, chest, arms, legs, head and many other body part. Cries of pain and fear where echoing off the walls as the mutants flashed around. Some mutants were unconscious, others looked liked they were dead...

Turning to a new cell at the end of the room, we stopped. Then I felt my arms fall free as the cuffs opened. Once I was free from my cuffs, the Kraang picked me up and carried me inside a cell. On the other side of the door everything seemed dark including the window, which was black and nothing could be seen on the opposite side.

"Kraang… I'll make you a deal… If you let me go, I won't fight another robot in my entire life…" I whispered as he dropped me on the ground. He didn't answer as he pushed a button and wires began to descend from the ceiling. I sat up in fear, but was only able stay up for mere seconds before the Kraang pushed me back down. Grabbing a hold of one wire, Kraang attached it to my arm, then another one to my leg, foot, plastron, shell, neck, heart, then he fixed like five on my head.

Fear was agonizing. Scared tears formed in my eyes as the Kraang stepped back. He then turned and walked out closing a small door behind him.

"L-Leo... " I whimpered, "D-Donnie… R-Raph… P-please… Come look for me.."

A motor started then a bolt of electricity flew through my muscles making me scream. My eyes closed tight as my body felt like it was or fire. The screams coming from my mouth felt like they would never end. Darkness flew around me as I could feel my body thumping against the ground. Then the floor disappeared and the feeling of dropping made me scream louder.

Then it stopped. I lay breathing heavily on something soft. I opened my eyes. It was my bed. Confused I looked around at all the pizza boxes laying on the floor.

 _I am I really in my room…?_

I looked at the close door and could hear voices behind it. Jumping up I bolted towards the handle. My hand shot out and I clasped my fingers around it. I tried to push down, but it didn't budge.

"What!?" I cried out, "Bros!"

The voices on the other side didn't seem to hear me. I balled my fists up and pounded on the door for nearly ten minutes before I stopped and fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry… P-please… let me out…" Sobs of sadness and fear were coming out of my mouth. I sat there for two more minutes until I felt something on my arm. Looking down I screamed as a large hairy spider made its way up my arm.

"No!" I yelled as I bolted to my feet and flicked it off my with my fingers.

"I hate spiders!"

Looking at the floor where the ugly best had fallen I watched with terror as more crawled out of the walls. Too many to count were scurrying towards me with eight hairy legs. I turned to my bed and let out a loud scream as more were crawling on my blankets towards me. Beady, black, glassy eyes stared out at me with hungry looks.

I bolted to the door and smashed my fists on the frame.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I felt legs crawling up my ankles.

"NOW!"

Nothing happened on the other side of the door. No sounds, no movement, nothing.

I sprinted to the other side of my room, accidentally stepping the on the spiders. I could feel their guts and smashed body parts on the bottom of my feet as I stood on them. Groaning softly I began to jump on the small arachnids so they would die. Yet no matter how much I was squishing, three times as much spiders came scurrying out from the walls.

"STOP!" I cried as my eyes watched them hurl themselves out of the cracks in my room. My whole floor was now black, brown, white, and tan. More small and large spots flew up my legs making me screamed louder. I watched as they crawled up my plastron and up my neck towards my face. Swatting like mad, I hit a few, but it didn't make a difference as more swarmed over my body.

I was drowning in spiders! I couldn't breathe! I could only cough, but not even that worked!

"LEO!" I screamed then choked as I felt wiggly bodies sliding down. I was going to be sick! Suddenly I hurled. Hundreds of spiders left my mouth while a thousand crawled in. My brain was going frantic as more and more spiders swam towards me like giant waves. Everywhere! Everywhere…! Everywhere….

My legs gave up on me and I hit the small bodies with a small thud. Curling my arms and legs around me I screamed as the spiders flew throughout my body.

* * *

 **Third person**

~~~~In the Lair~~~

"Is Mikey still gone?" Raph asked softly as his eyes stared at the one word in his comic book that said 'dead.'

"Yes. And it's all your fault! If you had just stayed quiet, he wouldn't have ran off like that!" Leo told the green eyed turtle with worry in his eyes. Raph pulled the comic book up higher to hide his concern and shame.

"I've tried to call him… He didn't pick up…" Donnie announced as he paced back and forth in front of the other two who both sat on the couch.

"That's it. We need to go look for him." Leo told the others as he jumped up at once. Raph seemed a little hesitant but never-the-less, put his comic down and stood up.

"Anywhere he might be Donnie?" Leo asked and Donnie began to shake his head when he looked at the turnstiles.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted as he bolted towards the little turtle.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo called as he too ran to meet up with the orange masked turtle.

"Are you hurt?"

"Is everything ok, Mikey?"

The lime green turtle only stared before shaking his head slowly and said, "I'm fine, dudes. I just needed some fresh air."

"Mikey, you're hurt!" Donnie exclaimed as he saw the dry blood on the blue eyed turtles arm. "I'll get the first aid kit!"

"You scared us so bad Mikey!" Leo told the little turtle as he pulled him into his arms.

"Sorry, Leo…" the orange clad ninja muttered softly as he put his arms around the oldest. Leo pulled him closer, but felt like the hug was missing something...


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Simulation

**Hi there! Just posted a new chapter, I hope you like this one! There is a bit of gruesome images, but maybe that's just me. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

Hours went by. Hours! I was stuck in that spider bath for hours! The whole thing was torture! I've suffered through many punches from Raph even the Shredder, but I couldn't handle that! This was a different level of pain! One inside the head! Every second was making me go mad. Every millisecond had me screaming until I was hoarse and I was afraid that if I made anymore noise, my throat would crack and would bleed eternally.

I thought I was never going to get out of there. When the spiders slowly disappeared, and the floor vanished replaced by a more slick flooring, and my breathing was coming out as horrible gasps is when I realized it was over.

I dared not open my eyes, still partly believing if I did, I would have legs crawling all over my blue irises.

When the door of my cell slide across the floor, I felt myself tense. When the footsteps moved towards me, my heartbeat quickened. Then I felt the wires being detached from my skin and shell. Soon after cold metal hands grabbed my wrists and dragged me across the room. The gripping fingers around my skin made me realize just how sore my hands and knuckles were. Like punching the door in the simulation really did happen and the pain I was feeling was a sign of proof.

Squeezing my eyes shut and felt my leg slam against the wall, shooting a new form of pain to alert my brain.

I didn't know where the Kraang was taking me, only knew I didn't want to find out, knew I didn't want to open my eyes.

When I hit against the ground and a door slammed shut behind me finally caused my eyes to open.

My eyes stung so bad, with tears, with pain of being attacked by spiders, and from the light shining into them. Blinking a couple times to push the tears away I could see clearly. When I was able to focus I slowly looked around at the small glass cell; one that I saw before I was thrown into the simulator.

"How was your first simulation?" I heard a gruff voice above me. Tilting my head I looked at the silver eyed, the horns sticking out of his head, the blown fur coating his body. A buffalo? If so, he was enormous!

"Wonderful…" I coughed out as my eyes turned to my wrists. My knuckles were dry with blood. I stared in horror at the dark red covering my fingers.

"If you think that's bad, just you wait until you have one with blades being thrown at you."

"Blades…?" I croaked out. Now that I saw him closely, I noticed out bad he looked. Scars, cuts, bruises, rashes, burns, things I don't even know the name for were covering him. Even through his fur I could see cuts. The places that were burned off looked so utterly painful I didn't even want to think about it.

I was losing the color in my skin. My eyes were watering up again. What would I give to have a hug from one of my big brothers. I was swear that as long as I was breathing, I would never make a mess again! I would do anything they wanted me to do without hesitation! Just get me out of here!

My head fell back onto the floor and I sniffed softly.

 _I hope the clone is playing nice… I hope my brothers are happier with him than they've ever been with me… I hope Master Splinter is pleased with his new son…._

Once the tears started, I couldn't stop them. I was laying curled up, with my head buried in my arms and I sobbed. I sobbed until I was empty and my throat tasted like blood.

* * *

I barely had enough time to wake up before I felt the familiar wires being hooked back to my body.

My throat was killing me. I could barely moan as I heard the door of the room slam closed. Then once again the electricity bolted through my muscles and the floor dropped.

I was laying on my back in a hard cold place. The sound of rushing water echoed loudly in my ears. The sound and the smell coming through my nose reminded me of the sewers. The sewers?

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the tall ceiling, the falling water, the sewers. Sitting up fast I looked down at the swirling pool of sewage water.

"Really…?" I asked the air as I looked around. "I'm back…?"

Standing up at once I moved towards the entrance and stepped out. My footsteps were moving faster as I followed the flowing water.

 _Did… they let me go? Was I saved?_

Everything seemed so real. The smell, the sound, the scenery. Forgetting about the Kraang, I sprinted down the sewers.

"I'm coming bro's!" I called out as my legs thumped against the ground. I was going to tell them how sorry I was! How I'll clean any mess up! How I'll do anything for them!

I ran for nearly ten minutes until I noticed the water wasn't flowing anymore. Frowning I looked down. The water had completely stopped moving.

 _Is that even possible?_

Curiously I crouched down. I dipped my finger in the water, much to my dislike.

"Ew…" I said as I wiped the water on the ground. Standing up, I shrugged and began to walk forwards.

Two minutes later I heard water moving again, further up the sewers.

"Ah finally." I grinned as I looked up ahead. What I saw wasn't water. What my eyes connected to made my smile vanish quicker than blowing out a candle. What was coming towards me was red, dark, and smelled way worse than sewer water. What it was, was blood. Blood and a lot of it.

My eyes widen as I watched liters, gallons of blood flying towards me. The blood crashed against the sides of the edge of the curb, then it slide against the concrete and jumped up on the walls; leaving a red imprint where it had hit.

It was moving towards me. The reaching smell made me want to gag.

Instead of watching I spun around and dashed down the sewers. My footsteps were determined and loud as my breathing came out in gasps.

To my left I saw more blood coming out from a different tunnel.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I screamed as it flew in front of me and smashed in droplets of blood on the wall. I was showered in the iron-smelling substance and the bitter taste filled my mouth.

Gagging as food I didn't have in my stomach began to push its way up my throat.

 _No time to hurl! No time to hurl!_

I turned my head and looked at the red wave moving towards me like a raging bull.

"NO!" I cried out as I looked at the blood in front of me as it racing towards me. I was trapped.

Within seconds the blood in front of me pushed against my ankles, then moving towards my knees. Unexpectedly the wave behind me crashed into my shell knocking me completely off balance. I plunged into the vile substance with a loud scream.

 _Shouldn't have opened my mouth!_

I spat out the red liquid as it tried to go down my throat. My nose was burning with the smell. My ears were dripping with blood. My skin was stained red.

The liquid lifted me up and swirled around my body. It was trying to pull me under, but being a turtle I knew how to swim above it. Looking around for a way out before the blood completely swallowed me whole, I figured there might be an escape from where I had came in.

Clamping my mouth tight I paddled towards my destination. The gagging was getting stronger, but I held the acid in my stomach. I was not going to hurl if it was the last thing I did.

I dipped my arms into the blood and kicked violently as I made my way to where I hoped I would be able to get out of this mess.

Up ahead, my eyes locked on a manhole cover.

 _Oh thank goodness!_

Pushing with as much force I could, I moved closer and closer towards it. Lifted a hand up I grabbed onto the bars on the ladder and forced the metal plate up.

The blood was ascending upwards, but luckily for me I was able to pull myself up into the empty streets of Manhattan.

"Deserted…?" I gaped as I looked around at the tipped over cars, the broken windows, the burning buildings, and the dead bodies. Smoke and decaying bodies filled my nose. I couldn't figure out what was worse, the smell of iron blood or the decomposing bodies that were littering the ground.

"What happened…?" I whispered as I backed up into a cold metal car. Spinning around at once I saw a dark head of a young man slumped over against the seat with eyes sealed shut.

"I want out!" I cried as I looked up at the smoke filled air.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Bolting down the street and jumping over bodies, I sprinted to a manhole cover I knew would take me home.

I lifted up the metal circle, and dropped down. With relief I noticed at once there was no blood. Running to the left I moved down the subway tunnels towards the lair.

When I walked up the stairs towards the turnstiles I realized at once that something was terribly wrong. It was quiet.

Running into the lair, I looked around frantically.

"Dudes!" I shouted then held in small sob when I realized they weren't even there… I didn't want to think what had happened to my beloved brothers and Sensei if the rest of the city was dead.

"Leo…?" I whimpered as my feet made loud echoes in the quiet place I called home.

"Donnie?" I called loudly with tears slipping down my red stained cheeks.

"Raph!?" I screamed as I whipped my head to the dojo.

"Master Splinter!?"

I bolted towards my father's room and stopped as my eyes came to rest on the dying brown tree.

"Where are y-you…?" I suddenly sobbed. That was it. I fell to my knees and gasped loudly as I pressed my bloody palms to my eyes.

"It's just a simulation!" I screamed out.

"Just a stupid, simulation!" My voiced echoed off the walls.

* * *

 **Third Person**

 **~~~In the Lair~~~**

The lime green turtle stared at the oldest as the blue masked turtle sat meditating on the floor of the dojo.

 _Take him out first._

The light blue eyed turtle pulled out the kusarigama chain with a flip of the switch.

"Mikey. What are you doing.?" Raph hissed at the nun chuck whiler as he was coming back from the kitchen.

"Uhh…" The youngest mumbled as his eyes fell on the green eyes.

"You know how Leo gets when you interrupt him when he's mediating. Even I know better." The red masked turtle told the freckled turtle. "Now, put that away before you accidentally hurt yourself."

Moving forward Raph took the kusarigama chain from the youngest, "We're not training yet, so you don't need this."

Turning, Raphael left leaving the blue eyed turtle scowling.

"I'm not trying to train…" The orange banded turtle mumbled as he looks back at the blue eyed turtle.

"What was that?" Raph asked suddenly, startling the turtle.

"Nothing!" The orange masked turtle called out and watched as the green eyed turtle continued towards the couch. Turning back the youngest let out a small groan as Leo's dark eyes watched him.

"Come here Mikey." Leo called to the smaller turtle. Sighing softly the lime green turtle shuffled towards the oldest.

"Is there something wrong?" The leader asked and the youngest shook his head with grin.

"Everything's going according to plan…" The youngest told the oldest as he moved back towards the hallway.

Frowning, Leo watched as the orange clad turtle disappeared. _Something was really off about him..._


	5. Chapter 5: The End of the Loved One?

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Ps, I'd would love it if you guys tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The End of the Loved one?

 **Third Person**

 **~~~~~In The Lair~~~~**

The little blue eyed turtle stared at Raph with a deep scowl plastered on his face. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the tattered red mask falling past his shoulders.

 _He's got to go down before Leonardo does. He's getting in my way._

Before walking towards the second oldest, the clone made his way towards the quiet empty dojo. Reaching a hand up to a shelf, he took a small pointy blade.

"This will do nicely." The little turtle commented softly as he looked at his reflection in the dagger.

"Michelangelo?"

The orange masked quickly whipped the blade out of sight as Master Splinter shuffled his way into the room using his bright green cane.

"Yes, sensei?" The short turtle asked as he stared into the dark brown eyes that studied him closely.

"Do you need something my son?"

"Nope. Just picking up a weapon that I use it." The blue eyed turtle told the rat master with a giant grin. Staying quietly the rat father nodded and watched as the youngest departed from the room.

"Hmm…" Master Splinter thought as he stroked his long beard.

' _Got the blade, now let's end Raphael.'_ The clone thought as he walked down the hall towards the living room.

When he entered the brightly lit room, the little turtle moved towards the couch where the second oldest sat flipping the pages of the comic book. Shuffling closer the mutant turtle held the blade up, high above the red mask turtle's head.

"Mikey?"

Quicking hiding the dagger again for the second time, the lime green turtle looked over at Donnie who was holding five boxes stacked high in his arms.

"Could you give me a hand buddy?" The purple clad ninja asked as he peered around the largest box at the youngest.

"Uh…"

"Where did you come from.?" Raph suddenly asked as he looked up at the freckled turtle with his light green eyes narrowing.

"The dojo…" Scowled the turtle as he slipped the dagger into his belt; so the others couldn't see it.

"I could really use a hand." Donnie pleaded and the blue eyed turtle sighed as he moved over to help the brown eyed turtle. Lifting up his arms the little turtle scowled deeper as Donnie dropped two smaller boxes in his. They then both moved towards the lab with the youngest still scowling deeply. Before he went in, the little turtle looked back at Raph.

"I'll get you… Soon…"

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. The sound of my on exhaling and inhaling echoed loudly in my ears. This was something I had learned from Master Splinter to use to calm myself down.

"Mikey, you're g-going to be okay."

I opened my eyes and looked out at the brown eyed turtle as he held me in his strong arms. Blinking in confusion I looked around the dark squared pit then at my taller brother.

"Donnie!" I collapsed and cried for ten minutes. Once I was done, but still sniffing, I then softly said to him, "You came to save me!"

He didn't say anything only held me closer. Then after two more minutes I looked into his dark eyes, "Where's Leo and Raph…?"

His face darkened and he hugged me tighter without saying anything. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach as I listened to him sniff softly.

"Donnie, where's Leo and Raph?" I tried again as I pulled back.

"Mikey… They're.. Dead…" Donnie whispered softly as his eyes filled with glistening tears.

"What..?" I cried out as I looked around the lair, "They can't be…!"

"You saw them… The Shredder finished them off… Don't you remember?" Donnie asked in a small voice as tears slide down his cheeks.

"No!" I cried loudly and Donnie bowed his head.

"It's just another simulation!"

"No… This isn't a simulation…" Donnie told me as he presses his palms to his cheeks, "This is real… You're just going into shock…"

"No!" I screamed as I backed away from him, "Where's sensei!? He'll tell me if this is real or not!"

"He's dead, Mikey…" Donnie whimpered then gasped as sobs were beginning to claim him.

"Stop it! This isn't real! I know it isn't!" I screamed as I jumped off the couch and stared at his teary brown eyes.

"I refuse to believe it!"

"Mikey… I'm, I'm so sorry… There's nothing we can do…" Donnie announced softly to me.

"Then, then…" I looked around breathing heavily, "Then I want to see their graves. I won't believe you until I have proof!"

 _This wasn't real! This couldn't be!_

"Mikey…" Donnie gasped out as he pulled me back down and hugged me.

"My little brother…"

"Donnie! I want proof!" I spat out as I tried to move away from him. His eyes looked at me with grief and I stopped trying to move away.

"Okay… If, if this is what you want…" Donnie cries silently as he stood up, "get a coat… Or you'll freeze…"

Without hesitation I ran to my room and stopped. It was a bigger mess than I have ever seen it in my entire life, and that's saying something! My belongings were tipped over and covering the ground so much I could barely get to my closet where my coat hung. Snatching it off the rack, I bolted towards Donnie who was pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"L-let me help you, little brother…." I didn't get time to protest when he pulled the large tan coat from my grasp and he carefully pulled it on me.

"Are you r-ready...?" Donnie asked once he had finished buttoning the opposites sides together. I searched his eyes for a little bit of light, but only could find dark gloomy sadness….

 _Am… I really out of the simulator…? Did something happen to me, and I've lost my memory of everything except that horrible place…? Was Leo and Raph actually dead…? No… I didn't want to believe it…_

"Let's go…" Donnie mumbled then surprisingly, he grabbed my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine; just like when we were younger. This act almost makes me want to burst out crying again.

 _I don't want his words to be truth… I don't want my precious older brothers dead…_

Lip quivering, Donnie pulls me out of the lair and we slowly make our way towards the surface.

The cold snowy air filled my lungs as we moved silently in the snow covered park. I couldn't remember the last time I was outside, let alone what the date was, or month for that matter.

Everything seemed dead and cold: the plants, the air, my older brother…

We moved into a grove of trees and I followed Donnie, silently hoping this was some terrible joke…

"Here they are…" Donnie whispers as he stops in front of three snowy large rocks.

"No…" I breathed as I bent down and wiped the snow clean from the words.

I bit my lip as more tears filled my eyes and burned their way down my frozen cheeks. The words 'here lies, Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael Hamato,' were carved in the rocks in what I recognized as Donnie's neat handwriting.

I looked up at my older brother in horror. His eyes were squeezed tightly as fresh tears poured down from his eyes.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" I whispered as my eyes fell on the mound of dirt, knowing that my two older brothers and father were buried feet beneath me.

* * *

 **Third Person**

 **~~~In the Lair~~~**

The lime green turtle sat on the couch staring at his three older brothers as they laughed loudly at the show Crognard the Barbarian. The blue eyes flickered from brother to brother as they grinned, well not Raphael, he was merely frowning.

"Mikey is something up?" Donnie asked as he turned to the youngest turtle. The orange masked turtle saw Leo turn to look at him with a small frown. His dark blue eyes were liked X-Rays and seemed to be looking straight through the lime green turtle's heart.

"No… Just trying to decide which brother... I want to choose…"

"Choose for what?" Raph asked as he turned to the blue eyed turtle.

"M'mm…" the little turtle muttered under his breath as he looked at all their eyes.

"Come on Mikey, sp-" Raph was beginning to say when the an alarm went off in Donnie's lab.

"Oh!" The purple masked ninja cried in shock as he stood up and bolted to his lab. Leo stood up still eyeing the little turtle when Donnie came back.

"The Kraang are up to something!" The brown eyed turtle notified them; unnoticed by all that the orange masked turtle had turned pale.

"Well, let's go then." The leader told his team.

"Aw yeah! I'm starving for a knuckle-sandwich!" Raph called out as he jumped to his feet.

"Alright ninjas, let's go bash some bots." Leo grinned and they all moved towards the turnstiles. Noticing the empty presence of the youngest, Leo turned to look at him and said, "Come on Mikey."

Mumbling softly to himself, the turtle got up and followed Leo.

Once on top of one of the many buildings in Manhattan, the turtles looked down at the blue and grey robots as they struggled to get a squirming mutant into a white van.

"Let's go!" Leo ordered and the three turtles jumped down and immediately began to attack.

Looking at his nunchucks, the orange masked turtle jumped down soon after and watched as Raphael punched down three metal robots in less than five seconds. 'Click' his kusarigama chain went as he looked at the red banded turtle.

"Mikey! I could use your help!" Leo called from the other side of the truck. Frustratedly the little turtle pushed back in his kusarigama chain and stomped over to the oldest.

"What.?" The turtle hissed at the blue masked turtle, annoyance was etched all over his face. Leo's dark blue eyes darted to smaller turtle's and he started for a couple seconds before he took another robot down.

"Is there something wrong?" Leo asked clearly confused at the look the youngest turtle was giving him.

"I'm trying to follow orders and you're getting in my way!" The lime green turtle snapped at the older.

"My orders were to come help me…" Leo told the smaller turtle, but then another thought struck him.

"Wait, who's orders?"

"Just…! Stop getting in my way!" The orange clad turtle spat out at the leader then turned to seek out Raphael.

"Mikey who's orders? Is there someone else you're working for?" The blue eyed turtle asked as he spun the freckled turtle to look at him.

When the youngest turtle opened his mouth to answer, Donnie yelled, " The Foot Clan!"

Looking up, the four turtles saw the black suits fly over their heads.

"Good! Some more heads to crack!" Raph smirked as he dropped the last two Kraang bots.

"I'll get this mutant free. You three take down the Foot." The leader ordered and the red and purple ninjas didn't hesitate before they jumped up to the top of the building.

"Go Mikey, Go help the others." Leo commanded as he turned to the van. Groaning loudly, the lime green turtle turned on his heels and flew to the top of the buildings. Taking out his weapons he stood on the ledge, staring at Rahzar and FishFace as they battled Raph and Donnie.

The little turtle watched as the yellow eyes of the mutant fished looked over at the him.

"How did you get away.?" FishFace hissed as he moved closer to the turtle.

"Stay away from him if you want to keep both your legs!" Raph roared as he stepped in front of the orange masked turtle. The red fish narrowed his eyes and he pulled out some long blade and twirled them in his fingers.

"You lay one finger on my little brother and I swear there will be no breathing on land or in the water." The green eyed turtle growled at the mutant in front of him. The blazing gaze of the mutant fish faltered then he sneered and he ran towards the hot head.

Putting his sais up higher Raph blocked the knives as they came flying as his face. Once the knives had clattered to the ground, the red masked ninja turned and punched the back of FishFace and the mutants fell to the ground before spinning on his back and jumping back up.

The lime green turtle only stood there, watching as the green eyed turtle fought dangerously with the fish. Then without warning the youngest turtle bolted towards FishFace. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Fishface reacted. Spinning with a blade held high, the mutant fish pungled the sharp tip into the youngest turtle's neck.

"NO!" Raph screamed as he sent a fist flying with so much force, it knocked FishFace off balance causing the mutant to crash into a thick hard wall and falling unconscious.

Turning with wide eyes, Raphael ran to the blue eyed turtle and stared at the blade coated in dark blood.

"Mikey…" Raph whispered as he ran towards the younger turtle and caught him when the orange masked turtle's legs gave out on him.

"You'll b-be alright…" Raph called as he lowered the lime green turtle down to the ground.

"I'll get you back to the lair. We'll help you…! DONNIE!" Raph screamed suddenly, pulling the purple masked brother's attention towards him. Frozen like a statue Donnie didn't move.

"Get your butt over here!" Raph yelled at him as the pulse in the youngest turtle's arm began to slow down.

Without being asked twice the purple masked brother flew towards the second oldest.

"We need to get him back to the lair fast!" Donnie yelled and Raph bolted to his feet. Swinging the legs of the little turtle into his arm Raph sprinted from building to building hold his little brother bridal style. Turning to the left Raph bolted towards the manhole cover that would lead them to the lair. Donnie was only seconds behind him after telling the oldest what had happened.

The light blue eyed turtle looked at Raph with a small frown.

"I'm s-sorry…" He mumbled as his eyes closed and Raph looked down at him.

"No! NO!" Raph yelled as the plastron stopped moving up and down.

"Hurry!" Bellowed Donnie as the red masked turtle began to slow down. Shaking his head quickly Raphael continued the long run towards the lair, and the little lime green turtle hung limp in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Hate Can't Destroy Love

**Hi there! I like this chapter, I don't know about you, but I really do! I hope you like it as much as I do! So Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hate Can't Destroy Love

 **Mikey's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I couldn't move anything. I felt like a heavy weights were dragging me down. My brothers… I can't believe it...

I jumped slightly when I heard a door open and turned my head the best I could with the soreness coursing through me. A Kraang bot was making its way towards me.

 _Kraang…? Wait... Hold up._

I looked up at the wires that were penetrating my skin.

 _Simulator…? That, that was a simulation…?_

I wanted to cry with relief and exhaustion, but I did neither. I felt the cold hands pulled the wires from me then they grabbed a hold of my wrists and pulled me out from my little room.

Once again, I was thrown into my little cell of glass. Groaning I pushed myself up and leaned against the glass wall.

"How was your third test.?" I heard the grumble of a voice say next to me and looked at the buffalo.

"Third…?"

"You must be out of it if you can't even remember how many times you've gone in there." He told me with his dark black lips slanting downwards.

I shook my head slowly.

 _One, with the spiders… Two, with the blood… Three, was there a three or was… Ugh…! It's too confusing for my mind!_

"I feel like I'm always in there…" I whispered as I pressed the back of my head to the cold glass.

"Get use to it." The mutant buffalo told me as a Kraang bot came to his cell. I watches him turn his head full of dread and fear, and also watched as they dragged him out.

Within another minute, a different Kraang bot pushed a small bowl into a small opening under the door of my cell. Looking down at it, I noticed it was some sort of deranged form of soup. Wrinkling my nose up at the smell I knew if I didn't take it, I would starve and my poor helpless stomach would begin to digest my body.

"Fiiiinnnneee…" I moaned softly when my tummy growled like there was thunderstorms inside of me. Pulling the bowl up I stared at the pink things floating around in the soup.

"If this is Kraang… I'm going to throw up…" I mumbled as I stuck my tongue into the liquid. I didn't have silverware so this was the most perfect way I could think of to eat or drink this stuff.

A couple minutes passed of chewing up the thing called food, when I heard a small whimper. I turned to look to my right and saw a small looking… uh… what was that? Wasn't a cat… It was small, brown...Ugh, It was on the tip of my tongue…! Oh! Ferret! It was a ferret.

Watching it more carefully, it seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Hey, You'll be okay." I told it then realized at once it was a girl.

When I told her everything was going to be okay, I didn't believe it at all. I just remember Leo telling me everything was going to be okay whenever something bad was happening. We both knew we weren't okay, but it was still comforting to hear my big brother say it anyway.

Her brown eyes looked into mine and she seemed to calm down, just a little bit. We stared at each other for a few more second before a Kraang bot opened her cell and dragged her out.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE" She screamed and I watched her silently as they took her away.

Looking back at the bowl I pushed away even though my stomach was pleading for more.

"Will I die here…?" I asked softly to the glass walls as I laid on my side and used my arm as a pillow. Staring at my reflection, I could see my red eyes and my exhausted looking face. Then I looked at my baby blue irises and could see Leo inside them.

 _Be brave. Don't ever give up. Never stop fighting._

I smiled to myself and could see Leo's warm face smiling back in the reflection.

"I miss you Leo…" I whispered as my voice caught in my throat.

"I miss you all…" And with that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a horrible restless sleep.

* * *

I bolted up when my cell door opened. I swear I just closed my eyes!

Looking over to the door, I saw a robot coming closer to me and I instantly jumped to my protesting feet.

 _Why was I so weak!? If I can get out of here, I can go find my brothers!_

I couldn't put actions to my thoughts as my legs gave up and I slumped back down to the cold hard ground.

 _He's going to take me back, and I'm going to have to suffer through pain all over again!_

I was literally screaming in my head as I watched the blue robotic hands reach for my wrists. I was running out of energy. I couldn't even pull my hand away as he grabbed it.

My feet fell from underneath me as he began to pull me towards the horrible room that awaited my presence.

"No…!" I cried out as I tried to move anything, but couldn't and just let myself be dragged like a rag doll, ready to get my head cut off or whatever dolls fear…

Even though my body was being stubborn, I could still see, and what I saw laying on the table the Kraang were around made me feel sick. The ferret was lifeless and still. She didn't even need to be strapped down for everything had stopped, even her heartbeat…

I felt like a dirty liar for telling her everything was going to be okay… Obviously Mikey! Nothings going to be fine in this terrible horrilbe place!

As I moved along the floor I looked over and could see the buffalo screaming loudly in his room while his body looked painful and hurt as he flung his arms and legs around.

"I…!" I began to say, but then stopped myself. Of course I want to go home, of course I want to get out of here, but no matter how much I want it, it's not going to happen…

It took no time at all until I was being attached to wires again. My heart was rocketing against my plastron as I watched the Kraang leave.

"This is a simulation. This is a simulation. It's not real. Whatever happens, it's not real…!" I said to myself and listened as my voice grew louder every time I spoke.

"IT'S NOT REAL!" I shouted determined to make myself believe it this time.

My surroundings swirled and electricity bolted through my veins. The floor dropped and I felt a thump as my shell collided into something.

"It's not real… It's not real…"

"Mikey? What are you doing? Get up." I heard Leo's voice say somewhere above me.

"Leo?"

Opening my eyes I looked up at the twinkling blue eyes of my older brother.

"Leo!" I yelled and jumped up. My arms flew around his neck and I squashed the space that was in between us until I didn't think I could get any closer.

"Mikey.? What are you doing.?" He asked me. Pulling away I looked into his dark eyes and searched for any sadness, hopelessness, or loss. I found none, though there was something, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I'm fine!" I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder. I could have stayed like that forever. I felt myself get teary, but shoved it away.

 _No. Do you cry. You're finally safe._

I felt Leo's hands on my arm and he pulled me away.

"Mikey. This is a horrible way to act after everything you've done to us." He said and I could feel my heart falling.

"What…?"

"You IDIOT!" I heard from behind me and looked at the furious eyes of the second oldest.

"Raph…?"

"Stupid little brother!" Donnie suddenly yelled from behind Leo. Stepping away from my brothers, I looked at them.

"What's going on dudes…?" I whispered as I looked at each face contorted into hatred… Hatred?

"You. You are what's going on Mikey." Leo growled then shoved me hard in the chest.

 _Ohhh…. This felt so real…._

"What did I do…?" I mumbled as I pushed down the tears once more.

"WHAT DID YOU DO.!?" Raph screamed at me in a voice I never thought I would hear from him. Stepping back more I slammed into a large tree and came to notice the forest that was surrounding me

"Let me give you a hint. You joined Shredder's forces. You've killed thousands of innocent people. And worse of all, you killed our father, Master Splinter!" Donnie yelled loudly in my face.

"Master Splinter…?" I whimpered as tears were getting more and more difficult to keep down.

"LISTEN TO HIM! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!" Raph bellowed so loud birds from the trees took flight into the sky.

"I… I'm sorry…" I gasped out at a lost for words.

 _Would I really do that? That would be a horrible thing to do! I could never do anything of the such! I would die first!_

"SORRY!?" Raph seethed loudly, "YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS AND SORRY IS ALL YOU CAN SAY!?"

At this I looked down and sure enough, my hands were coated in droplets of red blood.

"NO!" I screamed as I wipes my hands frantically on the tree behind me.

"Mikey, we don't want to see you anymore. We can't even call you our brother. We believe in honor. What you did, wasn't honor. Goodbye Michelangelo." Leo slammed on me as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted, but my oldest brother wouldn't look at me as he slowly began to disappear behind the trees.

Donnie just shook his head in disgust and left me standing there. I turned my gaze to the second oldest with tears falling down my cheeks. His eyes were like daggers, swords, weapons and he stared at me with hatred, despise, and loath. I've seen him stare at the Shredder this way, but it seemed to be magnified by five times more when he watched me.

"Enjoy the rest of your miserable life alone and without family." He hissed softly as he turned and left me without another word.

The wind swept around me as my tears fell freely. I didn't want to be alone… I couldn't even take care of myself without them…

Slumping down the tree I cried. My tears hurt, they hurt so bad.

"This isn't r-r-real…" I sniffed… All the simulations were horrible, but this one, this one reminded me of my everyday life and one of my most feared nightmares. Not being wanted, by my brother or anyone else.

The crack of wood broke my attention from my feelings, causing me to look up. The sky was dark and smelled of smoke. Turning my head to the right, I saw bright orange and red flames destroying a large brown tree. Once the flames were on it, the tree quickly burned to ashes. When the tree was gone the fire then flew to a new tree. The bright flames were coming closer to me, and were moving really fast. The smoke reached my nose and told my brain that danger was coming my way. Spinning on my heels I ran past the towering with the fire chasing after me.

A crash behind me alerted my legs to push harder. Jumping over large rocks, I fled up a large grass slope ascending upwards.

'Smash' The trees went once the fire was finished claiming them.

As I ran, a large flaming tree landed in my way causing me to halt before I would run right into the large flames. The cloud of smoke was now covering me and red and orange flames was the only thing I could see now as my path burden in front of my eyes. The cracking and moaning sounds came closer as the flames took every living tree and killed it. The wind pushed the flames around making it look like they were dancing quickly.

My heart was racing against my chest. My green skin was dripping with salty sweat; one from running and two from the scorching heat that was surrounding me. My eyed darted from tree to tree trying to find an opening to run through without getting burnt. There was none.

My breathing was coming out in heavy gasps, making me feel lightheaded.

 _No chance. I was either going to stay here and burn until death over took me, or I was going to get out with a few burns and live._

Looking towards an area with less flames, I gathered up my courage and sprinted towards it. I pushed off the ground and jumped through the wild fire and soared through the air. The dangerous knives of gas nipped at my ankles making me wince. Falling on my feet, I looked around and immediately found an opening of living green trees.

I was running out of time as the fire crawled towards every escape I could see. Bolting towards the opening, I could feel heart thumping so fast I thought it would break through my plastron.

Another crash came from behind me and without warning something hit into my shell and I fell down onto the crisp dirt and dying grass. Pain fled up my body triggering an alarm and forcing me to look at the heavy burnt bark of the tree that was hold me down by my right leg.

"NO! NO!" I screamed and continued to scream as I tried to pull myself free, yet, I didn't move. I was stuck, and I was sure that I had smashed my bones and was pulling them apart as I tried to move.

"RAPHIE! LEO! D-DONNIE!" I screamed out loudly as my fists curved around the dirt and I lost the feeling in my right leg.

The heavy bark was the least of my problems because now the sparks of the hot ashes were flying into my face and mixed painfully with my tears.

Hissing and whimpering was the only noise I could make as the fire flew across the tree that was on top of me.

 _Death! The Kraang wanted me to die! Wanted me to die heart broken and alone! I've lost everything! They've taken everything I love away from me! My brothers, I'll never get to see them again!_

I gasped loudly as the fire broke off a branch from above me and dropped it painfully on my wrist. The world was crashing to the ground around me and here I was trapped under a tree unable to escape.

Turning my burnt face up to the smoke filled sky I stared through the black dreary hopelessness at the heavens.

"I love you dudes! I love you with all my heart!" I screamed out as the agonizing pain was sinking through my layers and layers of skin to my muscles.

"I'll love you even if you hate me! Even if the world is Ending..! Even If there's nothing left… Even… Even if I die here all by myself... Without you...!"


	7. Chapter 7: No More

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long. Hey, I know you readers already know about Mikey's clone, but I want you to try to feel how his brothers feel for this story. Thank you! =]**

* * *

Chapter 7: No More

 **Third Person**

It was cold and quiet in the lair as the two oldest turtles sat on the couch waiting. Raphael didn't want to voice his concerns as he breathed in the cold uneasy night air. Three hours had passed and they had heard nothing from the purple clad ninja. Both were equally terrified after seeing the state the youngest was in when they gave him to Donnie, who rushed inside the lab instantly.

Raph looked over as Leo breathed in a breath of worry while he shifted his hands to support his forehead. Leo was thinking hard, trying to pull all his thoughts together. Mikey, he was acting so weird lately... He kept doing strange things... Though, none of it made any sense, Leo still downright worried for the youngest.

Groaning softly, Raph stood up. The silence was becoming more unbearable, and he had to figure out how things were going. Walking over to the lab door, he knocked twice on the metal door. No one answered, and nothing was heard on the other side.

"Raphael, let him be. He's trying to help Mikey…." Leo mumbled to the second oldest as he watched him with his dark blue eyes.

"I gotta see." The red banded ninja muttered in response as he pushed open the door to the laboratory. Everything was quiet, except the surprising muffled noises in the corner.

"Don?" Raph called out as he searched the lab then found him curled up on the floor by his desk.

"Don What's wrong…?"

Raph felt the blue masked leader brush his arm as he came in and look towards the third oldest. Donnie didn't answer, only kept his head bowed into his hands.

"I failed…" He whispered, so quiet it was barely more than a breeze of silence.

"You what?" Raph asked as he froze with a frown forming on his lips.

"I failed!" The brown eyed ninja screamed suddenly, taking his brothers by surprise. Both Leo and Raph stopped breathing as the words sunk deep into their minds. 'I failed...'

"You can't." The second oldest told the purple masked turtle, "You can't fail. You don't ever fail. Not on us, not on Mikey..."

Turning to look at Leo, Raph saw the deep sorrow in his eyes and could only shake his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you. you can't fail, I know you can't." The green eyed turtle told Donnie firmly, then said, "Let me see him. Where is he.? I'll prove he's okay."

"Raph…" Leo began, but stopped when Raph yelled in frustration.

"HE'S OKAY! I KNOW HE IS!"

"He's on the cot…" Donnie whispered in a soft, cold voice as he pointed a shaky finger to the small white bed. All three of them looked over to find a small green turtle, laying limp and lifeless before them.

"He can't die…" Raph whispered in denial as his eyes widened, "He can't… Not Mikey... Not little Mikey..."

Slowly walking towards the cot, the second oldest felt his heart sink towards the ground. The light blue eyes were closed, his chest was still, and his skin was a lighter shade than normal.

"Mikey…?" He whispered as he looked down at the from below him.

"Donnie! Tell me he's still okay!" Raph yelled as he turned, frantic eyes towards the brown teary ones.

"He's d-dead…!" Donnie all but screamed. Leo looked from one to the other, his face shadowed and concealing any emotion that was inside him.

"He's not dead! You're lying!" Raphael yelled across the room then turned to look at the youngest of the turtles, "He's… He's not dead…. That's impossible..."

Kneeling down to the cold floor, the second oldest stared at the blank face of the littlest turtle, "Wake up, Mikey... Please, please just open your eyes..."

Raph knew, deep down that he wasn't sleeping. He knew, Donatello wasn't lying, but it hurt to much to make himself believe the truth.

"Oh Mikey... " He whispered as he slipped his arms under the orange clad turtle's shell, and lifted him up. Being careful as though the small teenager was actually indeed sleeping, Raph pulled him into his lap. Curving his arm around his head, the red masked turtle looked down at the dark red skin around the wound on his neck.

"You… You, can't leave me alone like this little brother… You can't…. I'm suppose to protect you... " Raphael whispered to the cold face of the limp turtle in his arms. "Why, why didn't I protect you…? I was suppose to be there for you… It's all my fault…"

Squeezing his eyes shut, the second oldest bowed his head and tried to keep the flow of tears from leaking out of his eyes.

"Now what am I supposed to do without you…?" Raph quietly asked the silent turtle, once he thought it was safe enough to without it all coming out in a sob.

"Sensei, Donnie tried everything… He's gone…"

"I know my sons... Michelangelo, is in a better place now…"

"I tried everything I could Sensei… He was g-gone in an hour after we brought him here... I tried everything I c-could think of…!"

"I know you did Donatello… I know you would have done anything to save him… But we cannot stop the tragic and unfortunate events that come to our loved ones... "

Raphael pulled the small turtle's head up to his own and he pressed his forehead against the orange mask that was still wrapped around his head. He was trying his best to block out the words his family was saying, but their voices still leaked into his mind.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most…" The green eyed turtle whimpered softly as his lips brushed against the lime green skin.

"Where should we bury him Sensei…?"

"We will, find the most perfect place for our little Michelangelo..."

"Somewhere were peaceful to rest his head…"

"Mikey… If you can hear me… Please, please forgive me…" Raphael sobbed softly as he held on tighter. The word 'bury' bounced around in his mind, and finally causing him to realize that the small turtle in his arms was truly gone forever...

Gently pushing his head into Mikey's neck, Raph let out all his emotions.

* * *

"Raph, we must go now…"

The second oldest looked up at the sad face of Leo and locked eyes; sending silent words between them. Standing up and pulling the small lime green turtle closer to his heart, Raphael nodded.

"I… I got a blanket we can wrap him in… That, that way he will be more comfortable..." Donnie sniffed softly as he moved towards them with a soft white blanket close to his chest.

Leo walked over to the sad purple masked ninja and wrapped him in his arms around him. No words were needed because the hug said it all.

"Come, my sons… Let us go…" The rat father told the hurting teenagers as he turned towards the door of the laboratory. Arms still wrapped around the third oldest, Leo and Donnie followed their father silently. Raphael took the rear as he watched the small turtle with a sad heart.

No one spoke the entire time they all moved through the subway tunnels as sadness and loss hung over them like chains.

Once out of the tunnels and into the chilly air, Master Splinter lead them up onto the rooftops. When the dark night stars were above their head, they broke into a run towards the edge of the city.

An hour had passed until they knew they were safe from the noisy distractions of Manhattan. Carefully walking across the grass, the four made their way towards large green trees that were gathered past the board of the city.

"Here we are my sons…" Splinter whispered as he stopped near a large patch of white wildflowers, "This is where Michelangelo will come to rest."

Looking down at the cold moist dirt, Leo and Donnie bent down and began to dig with their hands. They did not have shovels, so this was the only way they could make a perfect hole for the youngest turtle.

Raphael stood by his father and watched as more and more dirt was pushed out of the forming hole. He had not spoken once, afraid his body would give out and he would lose his strength to carry on.

Once the hole was deep enough to satisfy them, Leo stood up and walked over to the second oldest.

"Would, would you like to do it, or would you like me too…?" The blue masked turtle asked softly as his dark eyes searched Raph's.

Without speaking, Raphael moved slowly towards the four feet hole and peered in. It looked so dark and lonely...

"Sleep well, my little brother… Let your dreams take you off to a better place…." Raph whispered as he pressed his lips to the soft forehead of the youngest.

"Here's, the blanket…" Leo whispered as he moved closer to the red masked turtle. Turning to face the oldest, Raph watched as Leo took off all the bandages and pads, then last of all, untied the orange mask. Raph looked down and caught sight of a black mark on the youngest turtle's wrist that twisted around to look like some sort of strange symbol. He ignored this.

Taking the blanket, Leo draped it over the body and tucked it around the freckled turtle carefully.

"It's time…" Donnie whispered as he looked up to the sky and watched as the moon was almost to its highest peak. Looking down again at the hole, the green eyed turtle gently laid his youngest brother at the bottom. He looked so small and lonely down there, completely gone and lifeless...

"We will always love you…" Leo whispered and he bowed his head.

Before they left, the oldest tied the orange mask to a tree branch that hung over the fresh pile of dirt. Stepping back he watched as the small orange tails wiggled back and forth in the cold night breeze.

"Come on, Leonardo... Let us return to the safety of our home..." Splinter spoke softly as he wrapped his firm arms around the blue masked turtle's shoulders.

* * *

When returning back, Raphael headed straight to the rooms on the opposite side of the lair. Everything seemed so quiet and empty, and he was sure it was absence of the youngest. He kept his head down and his eyes locked on the floor as he moved away from his family. Everyone was silent and too sad to do anything but move away from each other to be by themselves.

Once he meet up with four separate rooms, he looked at his own room then looked at where the orange masked turtle use to sleep. How could it have been only the night before he had slept there?

A part of him wanted to go to his room and shut the world out, the other part of him wanted to be where Mikey would be sleeping if his was still with them...

Mouth kept shut, Raphael moved towards the door. His heart was pumping fast, and he was beginning to think this was a very bad idea. When he pushed the door open, he could feel his emotions working up again. His instincts wanted him to run as fast as he could to get out of there, but his heart told him to stay.

He didn't bother to turn the light on, and let the rays from the hall, light up a path to the messy bed. Softly shutting the door, Raphael walked across to the bed, while being careful not to step on anything.

The sheets were cold and soft as he touched them with a hand, and felt his way around in the darkness. Next he touched the pillow, and guess where he was, before climbing onto the mattress. It still had Michelangelo's scent, and was almost reassuring to the second oldest as he breathed in deeply.

"Oh little brother... how could I have been so foolish...? Wherever you are... Please forgive me for everything I've done to hurt you... I should have known better..." Raph whispered as he laid his head gently on the pillow. The pain and burden of the youngest was creeping up on him fast. Then before he knew what was happening his emotions had taken a hold of him again.

He didn't know how long he was there, but he wasn't in any rush to leave. Staring at the dark ceiling, the green eyed turtle thought back to his little brother. Leo pulling the bandages off forever, the mark on his wrist, and the blanket falling over the cold body.

Raph frowned sadly as he looked over to the wall. Why did Mikey have that design on his wrist…? Why did it look like something he remembered…? Something… Like a Kraang mark….


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Answers

**I apologize for this chapter, I have to get past it, and I'll be honest, it's not the best; but it is important. I hope the next chapter after this will make up for it. XD**

* * *

Chapter 8: Finding Answers

 **Third Person**

 **~In the lair~**

Leonardo walked down to the T.V. Pit, and looked at Raph as he sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm going out..." Leo told the hothead in a gentle voice. It had taken a while before the blue masked turtle could talk without it coming out in anger or sadness.

"Why…?" Raph whispered without moving or looking at the blue eyed turtle.

"I'm going to visit… Mikey's grave…" Leo told the red masked turtle in a hushed tone. Raph's bright green eyes flew open at the mention of the orange masked turtle's name, but he said nothing.

Without another word, Leo walked towards the turnstiles and into the subway tunnels. He tried to hurry, but his body was hard to rush especially since what he really wanted to do was sit down and forget about everything.

An hour later, the dark blue eyed turtle entered the swaying trees at a steady pace. He walked until he could see the mound of dirt that was shadowed by the bushes and leaves.

"Hey… Mikey…" Leo whispered as he sat down against a tree and looked at the dirt, "Just came here to think... "

The whisper of the trees whirled around him as he stared at the dirt. Thoughts were flying around in his mind as he watched the orange mask flutter up and down in the wind.

Leo closed his eyes, and rested his forehead in the palm of his hands and breathed in deeply.

 _Mikey… When he came home a couple days ago after being gone for so long… He seemed to start acting different… The way he hugged me, the way he spoke to me, the way he looked at Raph… There was something about him that didn't make sense…_

Lifting his head up, Leo looked at the turtle's grave.

 _He didn't say much… He, really didn't eat much… It was like, watching a mime in a way; like you know they're just pretending…_

Standing up, Leo reached out to the mask and wrapped his fingers around the orange tails. His dark blue eyes stared at it and he thought deeply.

 _Mikey came back with a cut on his arm… A deep cut. A sword cut… He would have only gotten that if he was in a fight with someone with a sword. The Foot-Clan._

Turning towards the city, Leo let go of the orange mask.

"Something happened after he ran away that night..." Leo whispered as he looked over at the mask again, "I need to find answers. Mikey, I love you. I'll come back as soon as I can."

And with that, Leo ran off towards the city to find answers.

* * *

 **Third Person**

 **~~In The Lair~~**

Splinter walked slowly over to the third oldest.

"Donatello, my son. I can see you are punishing yourself for what has happened to Michelangelo." Splinter told the purple masked turtle as he watched him. Every since they buried the youngest, the brown eyed turtle had barricaded himself into in lab and was refusing to come out.

"Sensei...! If I had done-"

"My son, there is nothing more you could have done. And hear me, I am very proud of you for trying so hard." Master Splinter told his distress son.

"Oh Sensei…" Donnie whimpered as he laid his arms on the desk in front of him, and turned to look at the cot that was still standing by the wall.

"Donatello, this isn't your fault. You have tried everything you could possibly do. Forgive yourself. You don't deserve to be punished like this my son." Splinter told the third oldest with a loving look in his eyes.

"Hai Sensei…" Donnie whispered as he stood up and exited the lab with the rat father.

They both walked over to second oldest, and Donnie couldn't suppress the guilt as he watched Raph shake gently.

"Raphael…?" Splinter whispered as he sat next to the second oldest and wrapped his arms around the red masked turtle shell.

"Sensei….!" Raph pleaded as he tried to control his silent sobs. Splinter squeezes the green eyed turtle gently while he press his chin to the top of Raph's head.

"I'm so sorry Raph!" Donnie whispered as he closed his eyes tightly. Raph stopped crying and his fists clenched tightly.

"It's not your fault!" Raph suddenly yelled at the shocked purple ninja, "It's mine for not protecting him!"

"Raphael. My son, it's not your fault. It's no one's. Stop blaming yourself." Splinter whispered to the second oldest.

"Yes it is! If I had stopped FishFace! He would still be here with us!" Raph yelled as he pulled away from the loving hug. "It's not Donnie and it's not Leo's! It was mine! I'm the only one that can see that! So just stop telling me It's not my fault, because it is!" Raph screamed as he jumped up off the couch. "I yelled at him! I hurt him so many times during the years! I failed to protect him! It's all my FAULT!"

"Raphael…" Splinter began, but was cut off when a small ding echoed out of from Raph's belt. Spinning around, the hothead turtle cried softly as he pulled out the device.

"Leo.. Th-That idiot…!" Raph whispered as he held out the T-Phone for Donnie. The purple masked turtle took it gently and stared at the message.

"He's going to the Shredder's mansion…" Donnie said softly to Master Splinter, whose ears dropped slightly.

"We… We have to stop him before we lose another brother…" Raph sniffed as he turned teary eyes towards the brown sad ones.

"Yes... We better go…." Donnie confirmed as he looked at his father. Splinter nodded sadly, and watched as his sons departed towards the subway tunnels.

"Be Careful… My sons…" Splinter whispered softly.

* * *

As Raph and Donnie ran from building to building, they could see the blue masked leader up ahead.

"Leo, are you crazy?" Donnie whispered once they had met up with the leader.

"I… I wanted to find answers… When I went to the grave… I started thinking… I noticed Mikey acting really strange… Before he died…" Leo suddenly went quiet. The two younger brothers looked at each other before looking at Leo again.

"What are you talking about Leo..?" Donnie questioned as he frowned slightly when Mikey's name was mentioned.

"Have any of you noticed that Mikey was acting off after he came back from running away…?" Leo asked the others as he looked from the red masked turtle to the purple.

"Mikey... " Raph whispered as he stared at the hard concrete rooftop, "he kept appearing behind me… The day after he came back…. I saw him spying on you when you were meditating…"

"See. Every since he came back he was acting strange." Leo pointed out as he looked at his younger brothers with more confidence.

"He came back with a cut on his arm too." Donnie announced to the others.

"Exactly. Something happened to him, and I want to figure out what. That's why I'm here." Leo explained and Donnie looked more alert.

"Before we buried him… I saw a mark on his wrist… It looked like something from the Kraang…" Raph suddenly spoke as he lifted his head up to look at Leo and Donnie.

"The Kraang?" Leo asked as he frowned in thought.

"What about the Kraang?" They all heard in a low growl.

"Rahzar!" Donnie shouted as the mutant dog appeared behind the others. Turning around, Leo and Raph looked up at the golden eyes of the mutant.

"Where's FishFace, badbreath.?" Raph growled as he slipped out his sais from his belt.

"Hold on Raph." Leo ordered as he moved in front of the hothead then said, "We have some questions to ask you Rahzar."

"You can ask Shredder." Rahzar smirked as he got into a fight stance.

"A couple days ago. Did you run into Mikey.?" Leo asked, ignoring the previous comment from the dog.

"Why do you care.?" The mutant growled as he moved closer to the three turtles.

"Answer the question!" Raph yelled as he moved closer to Leo.

"Yes." The zombie-looking dog answered with a sneer.

"What did you do to him.?" The oldest demanded while pulling out his katana's.

"Captured him, and took him to the Shredder." Rahzar snarled as he suddenly bolted to Leo with his claws held up high. Leo moved out of the way just in time to avoid Rahzar's out stretched claws. Turning around, Leo and Raph both kicked the dog's back at the same time, causing him to come crashing into the ground.

"What happened after you took him to the Shredder.?" Leo asked in a harsh voice as he pushed his foot against the mutant dog's back to keep him in place.

"We gave the pathetic turtle to the Kraang." Rahzar grounded out through his teeth.

"Then!?" Raphael snarled as he pointed his sais at the golden eyes that narrowed slightly.

"Then… The Kraang gave him back…" Rahzar snarled softly. Leo narrowed his eyes as he watch the mutant dog closely.

"You're not telling us something." Leo growled as he pushed more weight onto Rahzar's back, "What did the Kraang do to him.?"

"And don't forget dogbreath. You are at our mercy. We can do anything to do you if you don't give us answers." Raph sneered as he moved the tip of his sai closer to Rahzar's face.

"They…" Rahzar began then shut his mouth before saying, "You don't have it in you to hurt me, fowl turtle."

"Oh yeah.?" Raph growled out as he cut Rahzar's cheek with the weapon.

Once Rahzar was done howling at the pain he glared up at Raph then said, "They cloned him!"

"Clone…" Donnie whispered as his eyes lit up.

"You… You mean he's still alive…" Leo breathed out as he looked at Raph and they both shared a look of relief and fear. With the surprise of the news, Leo wasn't pushing down as hard, giving the mutant dog strength to push the oldest turtle off him. Once he was standing on his feet, Rahzar swung a claw at Leo's face. The blue masked turtle let out a loud yell as he came down to the hard ground, and lifted a hand to his bruised and cut cheek.

"It doesn't matter that I told you now! You're all going to die!" Rahzar snarled as he jumped towards the blue eyed turtle.

"Not today!" Donnie shouted as he grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled him away from the dagger like claws. With the help of the two younger brothers, Leo and his brothers bolted away from the zombie-like dog.

"We need to find the Kraang." Raph hissed at the others.

"My thoughts exactly." Leo notified the hothead as he ran, ignoring the pain on the left side of his face.

"We need to find a Kraang." Donnie announced as jumped over a space in between the buildings.

"Donnie, do you think you can track one of their vehicles?" Leo asked as he pushed his legs harder.

"Yes. I can." Donnie told the leader as he pulled out his nifty tracking device tool, and began tracking.


	9. Chapter 9: Is There An End?

Chapter 9: Is There An End?

 **Mikey's POV**

I couldn't breathe. Everything time I tried, my lungs ached as the cloud of smoke went down my throat. Whenever I tried to breathe, my leg would seer with pain.

"P-please… please let me out…!" I whispered as I cringed with pain, "Please…!"

I heard another snap of a tree trunk, then I heard the brush of leaves hitting into other trees. I didn't have time to prepare as the tree slammed into my shell and screams erupted from my mouth.

 _Breathe! Breathe! I can't breathe!_

I was losing consciousness. The world was beginning to slip as white dots came over my vision. More trees tumbled to the ground around me, and that was all I could hear before everything disappeared.

* * *

"You imbecile. Get up now before you find limbs gone from your pathetic body."

Opening my eyes, I looked up at the distorted face of the Shredder. He looked a lot more uglier than I remembered. He was covered in horrible looking cuts, and he seemed to be missing a leg; which was now a mechanic leg. His clothing was red. Even the helmet he wore was an ugly maroon color.

Turning away from the horrific sight, I caught a glimpse of myself in the window. Eyes opened wide, I stared at my daunting face, my terrifying red eyes, the pale ugly green color of my skin, and the dark black cloth covering my eyes.

"Pathetic!" The monster behind me growled as he kicked my left leg. I screamed in pain as my shell made a horrible cracking noise.

 _No! I'm done with the last simulation! I'm done! I shouldn't be hurting anymore!_

As I looked down at my body, I could see red, raw, and blistering burns marking my skin. It looked so bad I had to turn away before I would pass out from seeing under the layers of my skin.

"Don't make me say it again you filth!" The Shredder screamed as he now kicked my side, sending a new wave of pain down my body.

 _He wants me to get up? Like this? Was he insane? Well, yes he was. But still!_

Rolling to my plastron, I gently tucked my legs underneath me, and pushed up. My right leg gave up and I came crashing down to the hard tile. That was when I realized I was in Shredder's mansion.

I heard a low growl to my right and turning my head, I saw my three older brothers tied in a large thick rope.

"L-Leo…?" I whispered as his cold dark eyes fell on me, full of hate and despise.

 _This can't be real either… Leo would never look at me like that… I'm never going to get out of here! I'm going to stay in here forever, or, I'm going to die in this horrible place…._

I could feel the frustration and the sadness borrowing into my heart.

 _I'm practically a goner… Why won't it just stop…? Leave me alone or something! I'm getting so tired of this!_

"GET UP!" The Shredder roared as he kicked me in my plastron. This time, I seriously couldn't breathe. Opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water, I just laid there, trying to pull oxygen into my lungs.

"I want you to end their pitiful lives. I want them to see the red of your eyes before they die by your hands." The monster of a man whispered to me.

"No…" I whispered, but surprisingly, my body obeyed him. I couldn't stop as my legs scooted underneath me once more, and I stood up without control of my actions. My right leg was buckling under my weight, and pain was all I could feel as my body limped over to a dark black sword laying on the ground. My body was acting without me telling it to. I could only watch as I moved towards the sword.

"No!" I yelled as my hands flew to the butt of the weapon, and my fingers tightened around it.

"I won't! I won't!" I repeated as my feet turned towards the three turtles. Then without wanting to, I began to walk towards them. Looking down at the sword in my hands, I tried to drop it. Nothing happened...

When my feet stopped moving, I looked at Leo who was glaring at me. There wasn't any fear in his eyes, only a loathing that was killing me from the inside out. Raphael didn't even look at me as his green eyes stared at the floor. Donnie on the other hand was petrified. His eyes were wide and frightened as he looked up at me.

Again I tried to drop the sword. It was useless.

"Please!" I cried out to my hand hands as they lifted the blade above Leo. I could feel myself shaking with the effort to keep my arms from doing what they wanted to do. I wasn't about to kill my oldest and loving brother; even if right now he wasn't so loving.

"Leo… help me…" I whispered as I stared into his unblinking eyes, "I can't control myself…"

"You think that trick is going to work on me.?" He spat coldly.

"Please... " I breathed out as the blade flashed before my eyes, and I screamed as I pulled back with as much strength as I could muster through my controlled body. Leo yelled loudly and I stared at the broken rope on the floor. It was not a pain-filled yell, but one of action. Once the rope was off, my three brother jumped up immediately. Donnie and Raph sprinted to Shredder and began to attack while Leo glared at me.

"Leo… Please help me!" I cried out as my body got into a fighting position. I couldn't do anything, my muscles would deliberately disobey me.

"You beg me for help. You plead and yet you try to kill me!?" He snarled as he side stepped towards his katana blade that was lying on the floor a couple yards away.

"I can't control this body!" I yelled as fear pulsed through me.

 _I had this dream multiple times. A terrible monster in my brother's eyes. A monster who takes away their lives…._

"That's a lie. You were always capable of control! You're just a heartless beast! Like the Shredder!" He spat as he moved closer to the katana. My body acted, I swung the deadly sword at his head, nearly a second late as he ducked under my blade.

"I don't want to kill you! I don't want to hurt you! Please! Help me pull out of this!" I yelled at him as I swung the blade again.

"You don't care about me or any of my brothers." He growled out as he fled towards his sword.

 _Who was this turtle?! This wasn't Leo!_

I sprinted after him as he picked up his katana and pointed the sharp tip at me.

"This is for Splinter!" He snarled as he bolted towards me. My sword blocked his swing, then the next one he sent after that.

"Leo! I'm sorry! Please! Please!" I was nearly sobbing for help now as I watched as my own hand nipped his neck. I was becoming faster, deadlier. There was nothing I could do except watch helplessly as my body tried to finish him off.

"I don't CARE!" Leo shouted as his katana blade sliced my cheek. I could feel blood slide down my face, but I couldn't do anything for it.

We continued to fight intensely. There more I swung the sword, the more cuts Leo was starting to have.

One kick to his chest had him stumbling backwards, giving me just the right amount of time to swing the blade at his plastron.

"NO!" I screamed as his dark blue eyes widened and he fell to the floor with his katana bouncing a few inches away from his fingers.

"LEO!" I heard Raph scream. Then without warning, my legs spun around and I blocked the sai that was aimed for my head.

"Raph! I didn't mean to! I swear!" I screamed as my brain started to spin wildly.

"YOU!" Raph yelled as his face changed different colors of red.

As I turned, I caught a small glimpse of Leo lying on the floor.

 _Leo… I… I just… No! I didn't! This isn't real! I need to keep going! For the real Leo!_

Turning my head towards Raph, I stared into his green eyes.

"Raphie… Help me." I whispered softly, "I can't control myself… take the sword away from me… Please…"

It seemed like time had froze for only a couple seconds, then I swung the blade at him. His sais blocked it swiftly, then he flipped his sai over the top of the blade and twisted the sword out of my hands. The black weapon came clattering to the ground, and I watched it silently before my hothead brother rammed into me. We both fell towards the ground with a grunt. As I hit the hard floor, my shell burst with pain again as I heard more cracking; louder ones. I didn't have time to react before my hands were pushed above my head by my older brother. My body was going frantic as it tried to find away out, but for once, I was glad Raph was stronger than me.

I looked up at Raph and could see the anger, hatred, sorrow, and so many other emotions in his eyes.

"Raphie… Please… Finish me…" I whispered. He stared at me, and the anger and hatred fled instantly. His green eyes stared at mine for a long time, and I could tell he was scanning me.

"I could never." He suddenly whispered as he shook his head.

"I know… But it has to be done. Do it for me… Please…." I whispered. I know he could never, but this had to happen in order for me to escape. It just had to... Whenever I'm about to die, the simulation changes. It did last time... It has to let me out if I die in it. This plan has to work...

"I can't."

"Please."

"I can't. Don't ask me to!"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm pleading. I need to wake up. I need to get out of here." I told him softly as I used my eyes to beg. "Raphie, I'll come back. I'm going to get back to you. But first, I have to get out of this world. I can only do that if you end me, right now, while you have me under control."

"I love you too much."

"I love you too… If you don't, then I will kill you all and I'll never get out of this world" I confirmed, "If you love me, then prove it and end this miserable simulation. End it so I can get back to you."

His watery green eyes watched me as he lifted up his sai.

"I love you Raphie… I love you." I whispered then closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was to come.

"I love you too little brother…" He whispered then deadly pain flew up my torso.

* * *

My eyes flew open and my heart thumped rapidly against my chest. I looked up at the wires and I snatched them with my fingers. With one large tug I pulled them away from my screaming skin. The burns looked worse than ever, but I ignored them. Growling dangerously, I moved to my feet and could feel the bone shifting as it supported my weight. It didn't matter. I had to get out of here. Limping half jumping to the door, I reached out and grabbed the handle. I was done with this place.

I pulled the door open and hopped down the hall. It was oddly quiet and then I realized, there was no more mutants in the cells.

As I entered the larger room with the glass cells, I noticed there was seriously no one around. No Kraang, no mutants.

This made me stop. None of it made any sense! Turning my head from right to left, I found that the cells were broken and dust seemed to be layering the floor.

I quickly hopped towards the exit and rounded the corner to travel down the long narrow hall. Once I got closer to the windows, I got a glimpse of the city. It was burnt to ashes. Smoke was littering the air, and it looked quiet and deserted.

"No…" I whispered as I hit into the wall on the opposite side of the window. "No… I'm still in… I didn't escape..."

As my own words sunk in, I fell to the floor and dust swarmed over me.


	10. Chapter 10: Determination

**This chapter's going to be switching point of views a lot, so just heads up. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Determination

 **Third Person**

The three brothers bolted from building to building while Donnie stared at the small tracking device in his hands. As his brown eyes looked up from screen, he turned towards the edge of the building to look down at a white vehicle with Kraang droids buzzing around it.

"It looks like the same one we saw the day FishFace killed the clone…" Leo whispered as his dark blue eyes locked on a Kraang robot, who was shutting the back door of the van.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raph ordered as he jumped down. Leo scowled slightly at his younger brother's command, but wasted no more time, and jumped down after him. Within seconds Donnie was next to them both and they slowly made their way to the parked van.

"Hey! Ya stupid bots! I hear you have my brother!" The green eyed turtle yelled as he grabbed a robot and chucked it at the ground with a thump.

"Raph! Stop it!" Leo hissed as he ran forward and pulled the green eyes turtle back, "We need them alive so they can take us to Mikey!"

"I was gonna let them live, after I give them all a piece of my mind.!" Raph shot back at the oldest, with his face turning darker as anger overtook him.

"Leo's right, Raph… We need them to take us to Mikey. Without them, we might never find him..." Donnie announced, then took a small step back as the hothead growled out dangerously.

"It is the ones known as the turtles!" A robot notified loudly as it rounded the front of the vehicle with a large grey gun aimed at them.

"You want to fight, ya ugly brain!? Well! I'll show you who's fightin'!" Raph yelled as he ducked under Leo's out stretched arm and tackled the robot full on.

"Raph! You aren't helping! At all!" Leo grounded out through his teeth as he grabbed the belt of the second oldest, and hoisted him off the shattered remains of the metal body.

"Tell me where he is, or so help me, I'm going to find a perfect place to stab my sais!" Raph yelled as he twisted wildly to escape the leader's grasp.

"K-Kraang doesn't understand what the ones who are turtles are wanting…" The broken Kraang droid said in its robot voice.

"Of course you don't you pink blob! You're an alien from a different world!" Raph bellowed as he tries to thrust his arms away from his brother's fingers. "Where is my brother!? I know you have him! Ya better start talking NOW!"

"Kraang has sent the one known as Michelangelo to the place which is known as TCRI, which is where the one known as Michelangelo is and will stay…" The alien says firmly as its yellow and green eyes fly open to look at Raph's white dangerous ones.

"TCRI…" Donnie whispered as he looked to the south.

"Guys! Let's go!" Leo yells as he let's go of Raph's arm.

"I need to do one more thing first!" Raph hisses then he rams his foot into the body of the robot, and sends it flying into the street where a bus crushes it into the asphalt.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I'm so tired… So tired…

My brain was spinning frantically as I stared up at the smoke filled sky of the dead city…

 _My brothers… Are they happy with the clone… or has it finished them off by now, like he said he would... ? What are they doing right now…? Have a pizza party…? Playing video games…? Watching T.V. together…? If so, they are three lucky turtles… or four, if my clone is with them…_

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked down at my hands, they were so red and burnt from the fire… Then my eyes fell down to the large wound in my chest Raphael had given me in his attempt to help…

I should stop fighting. There isn't anymore need for me in the world… I don't really do much except makes messes and screw things up anyway… But then again…. I did promise Raph I would get back to him… And I never break my promises.

Turning to the window, I stared at the shiny, slick glass before slowly pushing my aching bones, and screaming muscles up to stand. I need to get out of here, I have to… One way or another, I'm going to keep going. I'm going to keep fighting, even if it kills me in the simulation, or outside of it...

Taking a deep breath I stood up straight and stared at my reflection in the window.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"We're almost there! Keep going!" Leo shouted as he looked over at the large building of TCRI. He didn't need to look behind himself to see if his brother were following, he already knew they were both just as determined as he was to get their one true little brother back.

When they stopped at the edge of the apartment, they all looked over at the grey building of TCRI.

"How are we going to get in?" Donnie asked softly as he turned to look at the oldest.

"We'll make a run for it." Leo announced then he jumped down off the building.

"Good, just how I like it." Raph whispered to no one in particular as he followed the leader down to the ground.

"Oh boy..." Donnie muttered as he followed his two older brothers. Once they were all down, Leo sprinted to the door and pushed it wide open.

"Leo… This is sheer madness…!" Donnie whispered as he stared at the elevator on the other side of the room.

"No, this is determination." Leo whispered back then bolted towards the elevator. Raph dashed after him with the uncertain purple ninja on his heels.

Once he meet up with the elevator, Leo jammed his finger into the button, and when it didn't open immediately, Leo started punching it.

"Cool it! We don't want to break our only way to get to Mikey!" Raph hissed to the oldest as he pulled out his sais and watched as the Kraang started to run towards them.

"It's being slow!" Leo yelled as he punched the metal door right when it slid open to admit the three. Jumping inside, Leo turned and started to punch the highest number on the wall while his two other brothers dove inside. The Kraang stopped marching towards them, and started shooting laser like bullets right when the door shut with a slam in front of them.

"We don't know where he is…." Donnie announced to the others once he thought they were safe from the ricocheting bullets.

"I don't care. I'm going to find him." Leo hisses as he watches the buttons light up as they pass the floor.

"Same here." Raph notified them as he jabbed a thumb at himself, "I won't rest until that little ninja is in my arms, safe and sound."

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I was going to do it. I was going to get out of here… One smash and I would be free falling to the hard, deadly, painful ground...

As I took a staggering step, I froze when I heard the sound of metal shoes sliding towards me.

"You won't get out of here you fool."' The soft growl of the Shredder whispered to me as he moved closer. I slowly turned my head to stared into his eyes behind his silver helmet, and I held my breath.

"It is useless to try. There is no hope for you. Your brothers don't need you anymore. This world doesn't need you anymore."

He kept getting taller, and his eyes started to glow a dark red color as he walked towards me. I could feel myself being to cower back against the wall as he moved closer.

"The only way you can escape, is death by my hand." And as he said it, his blades came out of his wrists.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Okay you stupid Kraang. You listen carefully, and you answer fast or I'm going to chuck out a window! Where is my brother!?" Raph yelled as he shoved his sais into the metal arm of the blue robot.

"Kraang…" The robot began, but didn't have time to finish before Raph chucked him out the window. It broke with a loud smash, and a thousand shards of glass rained down to the floor.

"Raph!" Leo yelled as he stared at the shattered imprint the Kraang left.

"He was too slow." The hothead exclaimed as he turned and sprinted down the long narrow hall.

"You didn't give him a chance to say anything!" Leo bellowed as he ran side by side with with the red masked turtle. As they ran, Donnie saw a white platinum table and he frowned in thought then said, "Guys, I think this is it! I think we're on the right floor!"

"Good." Leo said as he turned the corner to go down another hall, and saw up ahead, a group of Kraang bots. Running faster, Raphael charged towards the robots, and smashed two into the wall with his shell.

"That was for my brother you useless pink blobs!" Raph growled before he turned his head, and watched as Leo kicked down another robot.

"Guys…" Donnie whispered as he pointed a finger into a large room, and Leo and Raph quickly poked their heads around the corner to see glass cells with different kinds of mutants in them.

"Looks like we found the room." Leo muttered softly then put his finger to his lips and signaled for silence. Then he lead the other two to the wall and they quietly slipped along it. A couple times they moved past a couple robots who seemed to be more interested in the other mutants than the turtles sneaking past them.

"I don't see him in any of these…" Donnie whispered in Leo's ear after he had searched the room three times.

"He's probably in that room…" Raph whispered as he stared at a door frame that was semi-dark inside; which was on the other side of the room. They all shared glances with each other when they heard agonizing yells and pain-filled screams ring throughout the darkness within.

"Let's go." Leo whispered, then he flipped over the top of a glass cell and sprinted into the darker room, and hastily began to search the cells. He was forced to stop when a Kraang droid looked over at him with its glowing pink eyes, then without hesitation, Leo took out his katana and sliced the robot in the middle of the body. Looking around again, once the robot was sprawled on the floor, Leo heard a soft gasps from Donnie, and looked over at the purple masked ninja.

"I… I found him…!"

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

"No…" I whispered as I pushed myself against the wall and watched as his deadly blades grew longer and sharper.

"I will end your useless life. You will no longer exist in this world or any other."

 _Don't listen to him… You are needed… You need to get out of here…! Keep fighting him, he's just a simulation! Hurry! Just go!_

Turning to the window again, I put my hurt right leg in front of me, and I sprinted the best I could towards the window. Closing my eyes, I turned my head and smashed into the glass. Tiny blades sprayed at my body and nipped at my burned skin, then I could feel the air fly past me as I plunged towards the ground….

* * *

 **Third Person**

"He's getting worse by the second! Get him out Donnie! Do it now!" Raph yelled as he pressed his face against the glass and watched as Mikey screamed loudly.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Donnie yelled in frustration as he twisted a couple wires around, trying to figure out how to open the locked cell door.

"DONNIE!" Raph bellowed as he pounded his fists on the window.

"Got it!" Donnie cried as the door shifted, and Leo shoved it open, and allowed the other two to bolt inside.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I had to open my eyes, and when I did I couldn't help the loud scream that left my mouth. The ground was coming faster than I thought. But then, it almost felt like I was moving in slow motion… Maybe if I flap my arms, I could starting flying...

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Wait! Don't take the wires off yet! It could hurt him!" Donnie yelled as Raph grabbed all the wires in one fist.

"Guys! His heartbeat is slowing down!" Leo shouted as he presses his fingers to Mikey's neck.

"That's it!" Raph bellowed as he yanked all the wires out at once.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

I was ready for the ground… Closing my eyes again, I felt the sudden burst of pain fly up my muscles. All my bones seemed to break at once as the sidewalk exploded. Then surprisingly, I felt like I was floating.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at the sidewalk, but it seemed to be upside down… Then I noticed that where TCRI was, was a large patch of dirt…

I think, I think I'm under the simulation…. Floating… Drifting…

"MIKEY!" I heard in the distance, and I looked around for the source of the noise.

"Please wake up!"

 _Who was that…? Where did it come from…? It sounded so familiar, and yet, unrecognizable…_

"Is he… Is he d-dead?"

 _Dead..? Am I dead…? Is this what dying feels like…?_

"His breathing is beginning to slow down…!"

 _Mine…?_

I soon noticed I wasn't breathing…. I tried to breathe, but it hurt too much…. It was so much easier not to breathe…

"We got to get out of here!"

"How!? There's going to be Kraang droids everywhere!"

"I don't know okay!? We just need to go! NOW!"

 _Where were those voices coming from…? Why did they sound so familiar…?_

It was becoming harder to concentrate… I was starting to forget where I was, what brought me to this place… Who I was or where I belong…. It all just left… I could only close my eyes and feel the sudden darkness take over me...


	11. Chapter 11: Escaping

Chapter 11: Escaping

 **Third POV**

Raphael's heartbeat was beating rapidly against his plastron. He sat there frozen, and lost in his own mind as he stared at all the burns and cuts that were visible throughout Mikey's form.

"We got to get out of here!" Leo hollered at the other two when the adrenaline started pumping through his veins.

"How!? There's going to be Kraang droids everywhere!" Donnie blurted out after taking his wide brown eyes off the youngest member of the family.

"I don't know okay!? We just need to go! NOW!" Leo told them loudly as he stood up abruptly, and turned to the cell door. "Raph, I want you to carry Mikey. Donnie and I are going to take the Kraang that get in our way."

Donatello stood as he stared at the leader, looking ready for about anything. Noticing Raph wasn't moving, Leo bent down to him, and lifted Raphael's chin so he hothead was forced to look into the dark blue eyes.

"If we don't go now, he may die."

The green eyes blinked then he carefully pushed him his arms under the injured turtle, and he lifted him up bridal style. Silently the red masked turtle nodded and Leo sprinted to the door and stepped out.

"Mikey, stay with me… Please…." Raph whispered before he stood and jogged after the purple tails of the third oldest.

Once they were all out, an army of Kraang bots stood waiting for them. Leo nodded to Donnie, and they both bolted forward with their weapons swings fiercely at the aliens. Raph watched quietly as the battle enfolded. Then turning his head to the sealed shut orange ones, Raph laid his forehead on top of Mikey's and willed him to live. He could feel the weak pulse against his skin, he could hear the slow ragged breathing going in and out.

"You will stay alive for me. You will…" Raph breathed softly and he listened to the yells and cries of the fight.

As Leo fought the Kraang with his katana, he turned and smashed the lock on a glass cell. The mutant within jerked up, and dashed out without muttering thank you to the katana wielder. Donnie followed the leaders actions, and released the hostage mutants.

"Raph! Get Mikey to the elevator! We'll meet you there!" Leonardo shouted over the noises of gunfire the Kraang were making as they shot laser-like-bullets at him.

Raph's blazing green eyes moved to the exit of the room, and he nodded solemnly.

"I'm going to get you out of here safely." Raph whispered softly as he shifted the younger brother to his left arm, and he slipped out a Sai. Then without another word, the second oldest sped past the robots towards the other side. Many times he had to slam his Sai into the droids and push them away from his form to get past them.

A small tear leaked out of the corner of Mikey's right eye, and it slowly slide down his cheek and onto Raph's arm. The moisture caused the older to look down, and he could see the pale color blending in with the lime green.

"Mikey! Don't you dare leave me!" Raph shouted as he kicked a Kraang out of his way. Once he was out of the room, he glanced back to see Donnie trying to get through the wall of Kraang so he could help the trapped blue masked leader. Fear was escaping through Raphael's quick breathes as he watched his two other brothers fight. Donnie yelled softly when a bullet skidded across his arm, and Raphael made a loud cry when the third tripped and fell to the tiled ground.

As the blue masked turtle swung his blades, he switched his gaze over to Raph and shouted, "Get Mikey out of here!"

"I can't leave ya!" The green eyed turtle yelled over the noise.

"I'm leader! Listen to me!"

Lowering Mikey to the hard ground, Raphael took off towards his brothers with both Sai's out. One kick sent a Kraang droid flying into the air, and a punch had one smashing into the ground. Donnie was now free from the metal robots, and he and Raph both turned towards the oldest. Working together they pushed and shoved until they were next to the blue eyed turtle.

"You left Mikey! You left Mikey!" Leo yelled when Raph took his wrist and pulled him towards the exit.

"I had to save ya!" Raph called over his shoulder while he dragged the older turtle.

Stepping out into the hall again, Raph turned towards the limp body, and he lifted him off the ground gently. The pale color had taken over the youngest turtle's skin completely, and left him looking lifeless.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Leo yelled as he pointed the tip of the katana at the end of the hall. Without hesitation, the three brothers bolted towards the elevator.

As he ran, the second oldest felt the arm of the orange masked turtle slip and hang limply over his own.

"Mikey!?" Raph shouted and stopped quickly. He pushed his finger into the limp turtle's neck and checked for a heartbeat. It was becoming extremely difficult to find one.

"Raph! Come on!"

Shaking his head fast, the red masked turtle dropped down to the floor and he checked for breathing. The chest he laid his head upon was nearly silent.

"RAPH!"

"His… Pulse is slowing down…" Raph whispered as he pulled his head back up, "He's not going to make it…"

"He will! This is Mikey we're talking about!" Leo yelled as he slipped his arms under Mikey and stood up quickly.

"I want to carry him!" Raph said urgently as he pulled Mikey back and held him in his own arms.

"You two are wasting time!" Donnie shouted to them as he watched. Turning around, Leo sprinted over to the metal doors and pushed in the button. A couple second later, the door to the elevator slide open and the three hastily stepped in.

"He's not going to make it…" Raph whispered again as he felt the small uneven thumps in Mikey's wrist.

"I have a ventilator we can hook him up to until we get to the lair…" Donnie told them in a soft tone as he stared at the slow rising and falling chest.

"We won't lose him. Not like the clone." Leo confirmed then he readied his katanas when the elevator stopped at the bottom floor. The doors slide open and Leo sprinted out with Donatello behind him. Raph followed the other two while keeping an eye on Michelangelo's chest.

"Please Mikey…" Raph begged as he moved towards the front doors.

"Donnie, we don't have the shellraisor!" Leo suddenly yelled at the purple clad ninja, "We don't have anything to hook him up to!"

"I texted April and Casey to bring the Party wagon…!" Donnie announced to him as he slammed his shell against the glass door, and held it open for Leo and Raph. Once they were all outside, the cold air swirled around their hot sweaty face and filled their lungs. As they ran into the street, a bright light blinded them, causing them to stop as the Party Wagon wheeled in front of them.

"Hear you-"

"Shut up Casey!" Donnie spat out as he yanked the passenger door open and jumped inside with a quiet, "thank you April."

"Thanks for coming, but now we need you to hurry to the lair." Leo ordered as he climbed in, and began to help Donnie with the ventilator.

"Oh my gosh, he looks terrible!" April cried when Raph passed her, and she got a small glimpse of the limp turtle.

Once they were all seated, the passenger door slammed shut and Casey took off down the road. Donnie carefully placed the breathing mask over Mikey's mouth and it began to fill with air.

"He's going to be okay... He's going to be okay…" Leo whispered as his dark blue eyes stared at the youngest turtle.

"I can barely find his pulse…" Donnie announced with a finger over Mikey's neck. The purple masked turtle was forced to let go when the vehicle swerved quickly to the right, and the three turtles toppled over to the floor with loud thuds.

"Casey! You idiot! We're trying to save Mikey! Not get him killed!" Raph shouted once he had pushed himself back up.

"You wanted fast!" The black haired boy blurted out as he spun the wheel to the left, "I'm going fast!"

After glaring for a couple seconds, Raph turned back to the youngest, bent his head, and pushed it against Mikey's forehead ,and held it there.

"Don't leave me here without ya, okay buddy…? Stay with me please… I don't want to lose my baby brother... If I lose you, then who will I carry to bed on those late patrol nights…? Who will be a challenge when it comes to playing games…? Who will be there when I need someone to comfort me…? I need you... I love you... I won't be able to live without you…."

Raph went silent as he listened to the small beats of his little brother's heartbeat. Bubump… Bubump….. Bubump… Bubump…..

Small tears slide down the green eyed turtle's face and landed on Mikey's pale forehead. Fear was eating him away, he didn't know how much longer his little brother was going to survive...

Just then Casey drove the Party Wagon forward as the concrete wall opened to admit them in. It was quiet, with only the sound of the wheels move across the tracks.

"Stay with me…" Raph breathed out quietly as his hand moved across the floor, and wrapped around Mikey's still one. Casey suddenly stopped at the lair, and Donnie nodded to Leo. The leader jumped up and sprinted out the open door of the Party Wagon and disappeared from sight.

"Hurry Raph. We have to take him to Splinter." Donnie said urgently.

"Why Sensei…?" Raph asked suddenly as he looked into the frightened eyes of Donnie's, "I thought we need to take him to your lab."

"We need Splinter to do the healing hands... I don't think anything I can do will help him..." Donnie answered as he closed his eyes, and pulled the breathing mask off Mikey's mouth. The second oldest looked like he wanted to scream when Mikey's chest started to become slower.

"Hurry Raph! There isn't much time!" Donnie said quickly as he shook the older turtle to snap him out of his horror. Raph blinked quickly then he pulled the younger turtle into his arms, and he bolted out of the Party Wagon towards the Dojo.

As The second oldest entered, Splinter pointed to a mat laying on the ground and said, "Lay him there."

Following the directions Splinter gave him, the Raphael gently laid the younger brother down. Once his hands were no longer supporting Mikey, Raph moved back and watched and Splinter knelt in front of injured turtle.

Silently the old master began to cross his fingers over each other while muttering softly under his breath. After a couple seconds, his hands begin to glow a pale white color. The blue, green, and brown eyes watch intently as their father placed his hands on Mikey's silent plastron, and wait. The pale glow transfers off to the younger turtle's body and he begins to bright up.

Each held their breath, as they waited for their little brother to give them any sign of life.


	12. Chapter 12: Stuck With Us Forever

**Sorry for taking so long! This is the last chapter! :D Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Stuck With Us Forever**

 **Third Person POV**

"I can't, bare to be here anymore…. I can't." Raph whispered softly as his eyes left the pale skin, and the slow, ragged breathing of his little brother. "He's just getting worse." Raphael said even more quiet as he turned carefully to face to door of the laboratory, finding Donatello speaking softly with Splinter.

"Raph, he's not getting worse. If you look closely, you can see the burns starting to vanish. Be patient. Sometimes, that's all we need." Leo told the younger turtle with soft, loving eyes.

"If I've failed…. If I've failed him again, then I'll never forgive myself…" The hurting green eyed turtle told his older brother softly. "When that clone died, and I knew I was there to step in the way of Fishface... but I didn't... and Mikey died because of me…." Raph went silent as he bowed his head then said, "I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave forever. It hurt to much to know that he was gone, and I could have prevented his death from happening…. And the hurt in my family's eyes. I knew I could have prevented that too…."

"That was a clone, Raphael. Mikey, he's still alive. Look at him, he's breathing, not exactly perfect, but he's still here." Leo told the brother in front of him, "I think we should, at least, try to hope. Hope that he gets better. Hope he doesn't leave us. And to tell you, Mikey is a strong kid. He'll survive. You out of all of us should know that."

"Leo…" Raph was beginning to say before his older brother pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mikey's a tough kid. He'll make it." Leo whispered as his eyes trailed over to his youngest brother's form on top of the cot.

"I'm sorry Leo… I'm sorry…." Raph said as he bowed his head into Leo's shoulder, "I love him too much to let him go…"

"Then don't let him go. Keep a hold of him forever." The older turtle replied softly then released Raph when he pulled away. Their eyes meet, and Raph nodded silently before he turned, and quietly walked over to the white cot. He turned, and lowered himself on to the white sheets then lifted the young turtle up. Raph gently laid his brother on his lap, and pulled him closer.

"Mikey," Raph whispered reverently as he brushed the back of his hand over the freckled cheek, then he said even softer so Leo couldn't hear him, "Save my heart…."

Leo smiled fondly at the sight of Raphael watching over their little brother with love spilling out from his green eyes. Then the oldest turned, and made his way over to his father and younger brother.

"Live for me buddy, live for me. That's all I ask…" Raphael spoke gently as he pushed his forehead to touch Mikey's, and closed his eyes slowly.

"R-Raph….?"

Raph's eyes flew open to fine watery blue eyes peeking out at him through half closed eyelids.

"Mikey…?" Raph whispered as he backed up slightly to see him better. Mikey lifted up a trembling hand, and he touched Raph's cheek gently, and Raph smiled joyfully as he watched his younger brother.

"Are, you real…?"

"Am I... what….?" The red masked turtle questioned as a frown tugged at his lips, and his green eyes searched the blue scared ones.

"I don't want, to be, in the simulator anymore…" Mikey whimpered softly as he stared into his older brother's eyes, "I want, to get back to you like I promised… I promised I would get back to you…"

"Oh, little brother, you did, you did get back to me." Raph whispered as he pulled Mikey closer so they filled in the empty space, "and I'm so glad you did."

Mikey continued to watch him with fear, "I love you Raph… I love you…. But I got to get home…. My brothers are waiting for me… They have a clone that could kill them, and I need to stop it before I lose them…. again…."

Raph stared at Mikey then held him tighter, "Listen to me little brother. The clone died. Fishface killed him. I thought, I thought you were dead, then we figured out it was the Kraang who took you away from us, not Fishface. We went to TCRI, and we punched those robot faces in. We broke you out of your cell, and hurried to get home. You were nearly dead. I was afraid, afraid I was going to lose you again… When we got home, father gave you the healing hands… And when you didn't show any sign of changing, I was starting to lose hope, but Leo, he told me that you're a tough kid, and you are. I should have never doubted you, Mikey."

Raphael watched as Mikey shook his head slowly then the freckled turtle whispered, "I don't, I don't know how… to believe you…. I want to, but I can't…."

"I don't know what the Kraang showed you, but trust me, you don't have to fear anymore. I will protect you. I'll keep you safe forever." Raph whispered to him softly as he rubbed a thumb over the younger brother's cheek gently, then asked, " Do you trust me?"

Mikey took a couple seconds before he nodded, and Raph gave a small smile. They stayed in silence for a couple more minutes then Raph rose his head, looked over at his family, then yelled, "Get over here! Don't you want to see Mikey?"

The three heads turned in unison then hurried to meet the bedside.

"My son!"

"Mikey!"

"Michelangelo!"

The light baby blue eyes turned to look up at his family, and he smiled weakly as they surrounded him. Looking into Leo's loving blue eyes, the fear inside of Mikey disappeared slightly. Then Mikey looked over at Splinter, and he gave a smile.

Donnie bent forward and wrapped his arms around Mikey, squeezing him gently before saying, "Oh Mikey! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry dude…" Mikey whispered as he laid his head on the brown eyed turtle's shoulder then closed his eyes as tears touch his eyelids. _It's been too long since I've felt loved_ … Mikey thought to himself as he lifted his head up, and reached out for Leo. The oldest didn't hesitate as he pulled Mikey in close. _He no longer has those cold hate-filled eyes._

Looking over Leo's shoulder, Mikey locked eyes with Splinter. _He's alive, he's no longer dead. I'm home with everyone surrounding me. Home._ The words confirmed his heart's hopeful desire, and at last, Mikey cried happy tears against Leo's neck.

"Mikey?" Leo asked in concern as he tried to pull back, but Mikey wouldn't let him move more than an inch away; "Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

"N-No! I'm perfect! I've never been so perfect in my life!" Mikey cried as he rubbed his cheek affectionately on Leo's shoulder, "I love you dudes! I love you all so much!"

Donnie grinned as he strung an arm around Mikey, and Raphael hugged the younger turtle from behind and said with a smirk,"Good, because you're stuck with us forever whether you like it or not."

"I'm okay with that!" Mikey laughed half cried as he gave a quick glance at the second oldest.

"My sons, Michelangelo needs sleep." Master Splinter told the boys with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Yes. Of course he does." Donnie confirmed as he let go of the freckled turtle. When hearing the words 'bed' Mikey felt cold with fear.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Mikey said quickly as he let go of Leo, and peered over at Splinter, "I don't want to wake up in another simulation…!"

The light blue eyed turtle began to breath faster as the images of his family's graves came back to his mind. The blood, the anger, the fire, the hatred. Everything was coming back to him, and the longer he thought about it, the more panic began to course through him.

"We'll stay with you. We'll make sure you never go back." Raph spoke up as he pulled Mikey around to face him, "We'll protect you. That's what we're here for."

"Exactly." Leo agreed.

"Couldn't have said it better." Donnie nodded.

"What if I wake up, and you're gone…? What if this whole time I've been with you was another simulation put up by the Kraang…? What if I'm dreaming this whole thing, and it never happened…?" Mikey whimpered as his frightened blue eyes pierced Raph's.

"Mikey." Raph said as he pulled his little brother closer, and slide an arm under Mikey's shell to support him, "I swear that I'll never leave you. And if I swear, then I'm making a promise. I don't break my promises. You don't have to worry about the Kraang. I'm here, and I'm never going to let some stupid piece of chewing gum hurt you again. Believe me little brother. You're safe. Now and forever."

Mikey stared into Raph's burning green eyes, and he gave a small nod then he tucked his head against Raph's chest and sighed, "I believe you."

The cot creaked a little bit as Leo crawled on. Once he was laying down next to the lime skinned turtle, he wrapped his arms around Mikey, "I swear too, Mikey. I'm never going to leave you."

"Me as well. I'm never going to-" Donnie began as he started to put weight on the cot, but didn't get finish climbing on when the cot snapped, and the four turtles crashed into the ground.

"Ouch…" Mikey giggled softly when pain shot up his shell.

"Seriously Donnie?" Raph grumbled as he lifted a head up to peer over at the purple masked turtle.

"Gee, I thought you were pretty light Donnie, but I guess I was wrong." Leo snickered.

"Ugh…. Maybe we should just camp out in Mikey's room…" Donnie mumbled into the blankets.

"Yep! Let's go!" Leo said as he rolled off the broken cot, and stood up. Turning towards the youngest, Leo slides his hands under Mikey, and picked him up. Once the others were on their feet, the three turtles hurried off to Mikey's dark bedroom, and flipped the switch on to brighten up the the darkness. Looking at his room caused the sudden image of spiders to creep into Mikey's mind, and he tightened his hold on Leo.

"We're here, remember? Nothing bad will come to you as long at we're here to protect you." Leo promised softly as he carefully moved to Mikey's bed, and laid the youngest down before laying next to him.

"Yes, sleep Mikey. You really need it." Donnie told him as he crawled over Leo, and curled up in between the wall and the oldest.

"If you find yourself having a nightmare, make sure you tell us, and we'll scare them away." Raph mumbled as he too laid down by the youngest, and pulled Mikey's head on top of his chest.

"I will." Mikey mumbled softly as he closed his eyes, and listened to the quiet breathing surrounding him. Leo looked over at Raph, and gave a small smile at the way Raphael brushed a finger over Mikey's arm. The touch easily calmed the blue eyed turtle down, and he slowly drifted off to sleep with his three older brothers to protect him, and a set of old, wise brown eyes as well.

* * *

 **Thank you all of those who stayed with it the whole time! This is my first real completed FanFic chapter story! I would like to hear what you guys thought of it, please keep in mind I've never done this before. ;)**

 **And thank you for those who reviewed, you're all so great! And that's it! Thank You! :)**


End file.
